La fille derrière la toile
by PinkyScott
Summary: Au lycée de Mystic Falls, c'est Elena. Et rien qu'Elena. Mais derrière Elena, bien cachée sous ses boucles blondes, il y a Caroline Forbes. Et c'est elle qui intéresse Klaus. C'est elle qu'il veut, c'est elle qu'il aura. Tous humains. Présence de beaucoup de persos de la série mais pas tous.
1. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer cette fanfiction qui j'espère plaira à tous les fans de Klaroline et tous les haters d'Elena, je tiens à remercier une personne qui se reconnaitra à travers ce message, pour son soutien, ses conseils, son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur. :) merci à elle et à tous ceux qui liront cette fanfction.

* * *

**Nom :** Caroline Forbes. _Jusque là tout va bien._

**Age :** 18 ans. _Là aussi rien d'anormal._

**Physique :** question taille et poids : dans la norme. Je ne suis ni un mannequin, ni une bouboule. Je suis normale quoi. J'ai les cheveux blonds (je vous laisse imaginer le nombre de blagues qu'on m'a lancé à ce sujet). J'ai des yeux gris et la peau pâle mais qui bronze rapidement. _Jusque là tout va bien._

**Parents :** _Là ça se complique._ Mon père est mort il y'a deux ans. Il s'est donné la mort après avoir tenté de me tuer moi-même. Je n'aime pas en parler et pour cause : très peu de gens sont au courant. Je vis donc avec ma mère. Ma mère qui est le shérif Liz Forbes de Mystic Falls. Ma mère qui est lesbienne. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, je l'aime quand même et tout mais ça non plus je n'aime pas en parler. Parce qu'à Mystic Falls les gens sont loin d'être aussi ouverts d'esprit que moi. Ma mère n'est pas souvent à la maison, elle bosse beaucoup depuis la mort de mon père. Donc voilà le genre de parents dont on préfère ne pas _trop _parler.

**Amis :**_Là ça devient très compliqué._ Depuis le primaire j'ai deux amies : Bonnie et Elena. On a toujours tout fait ensemble. Mais depuis quelque temps…c'est devenu compliqué. Dès notre arrivée au lycée, Elena est devenue très populaire. Les filles l'admiraient, certaines la jalousaient et quasiment tous les garçons voulaient sortir avec elle. Elle en a d'ailleurs eu un bon nombre dans son lit. Bonnie et moi, comme on était toujours avec elle et bien on n'a pas pu rencontrer beaucoup de monde, se faire des amies etc.… On s'est inscrite chez les pompons girls mais Elena est devenue capitaine. Elle a été élue reine de la promo je ne sais combien de fois… Elena a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture en juin dernier. Pendant tout l'été on est resté avec elle pour la soutenir mais elle devenue très…différente. Prétentieuse, arrogante, parfois méchante. Oh parfois elle est très gentille, surtout avec moi, mais _bizarrement_ c'est souvent lorsqu'elle a besoin de quelque chose… Bonnie a fini par en avoir marre et à la rentrée, elles ont eu une terrible dispute qui a clôt leur amitié. Depuis je suis tiraillée entre elles deux. Je reste beaucoup avec Elena au lycée même si j'ai envie de voir Bonnie. _Pourquoi je ne la laisse pas tomber moi aussi ?_ Parce que c'est mon amie et que je ne désespère pas de revoir un jour la vraie Elena. Et aussi parce que je sais ce dont Elena est capable lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Et il se trouve qu'elle connaît beaucoup de mes secrets. Des secrets qu'elle s'empresserait de révéler à tout le monde si jamais je me rebellais. Il y a aussi Stefan : c'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'il s'est installé à Mystic Falls avec son grand frère Damon qui est l'adjoint du maire Lockwood. Elena est la petite amie de Stefan. Je ne suis pas trop jalouse puisque Stefan me raconte tous ses secrets et vive versa. Le problème c'est que j'ai appris il y a plusieurs mois qu'Elena trompait Stefan avec Damon. Je l'ai appris par accident, j'ai dit à Elena ce que j'en pensais et qu'elle devait tout lui avouer mais elle n'a rien écouté. Elle se fiche pas mal de Stefan et Damon du moment qu'elle peut les avoir tous les deux… Et moi je suis obligée de mentir à mon meilleur ami pour elle…C'est pour ça que depuis quelque temps j'essaye de l'éviter. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir. J'ai déjà perdu Bonnie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si je perdais aussi Stefan. Enfin voilà question amitié, c'est un beau bordel dans ma vie.

Hormis toutes ces petites choses je suis une lycéenne tout à fait normale qui adore la mode et le cheval, qui galère en maths et qui fantasme sur le mec plus sexy du lycée. J'ai du mal à créer des liens avec les personnes de mon lycée parce que ça effraie les gens de parler avec la « meilleure amie d'Elena Gilbert ». Ils viennent me voir seulement pour l'approcher elle. Quand je dis _ils_ ça veut dire les filles…et surtout les garçons. On pourrait penser que la savoir avec un des joueurs de foot du lycée découragerait tous ces ados pré pubères (ou non) mais il faut dire qu'elle ne les éconduit pas vraiment… Souvent quand un garçon lui plaît ou qu'elle veut juste s'amuser (à ses dépens) elle me demande à moi d'aller voir le gars en question. La première approche, quoi. Enfin voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Maman avait raison : c'est plutôt sympa un journal intime enfaite !

* * *

Alors vous pensez quoi de cette intro ?


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque j'ouvre les volets ce lundi matin une impression me traverse : Il fait un temps magnifique mais je sens que cette journée ne va pas être aussi belle pour moi. Enfin a priori rien de spécial ne devrait se passer : je vais aller en cours avec Elena, _comme toujours,_ je vais me prendre une taule en maths, _comme d'habitude_, je vais devoir éviter de croiser Bonnie parce que sinon Madame Elena va me raconter en long et en large pourquoi c'est une garçe et qu'on a bien fait d'arrêter de la fréquenter, _comme d'habitude_, je vais regarder Stefan et Elena roucouler pendant qu'il me jettera des regards désolés, _comme d'habitude_, une journée _normale _quoi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça va être…différent. Maintenant à savoir si ce sera bien pour moi ou non c'est une autre histoire…

Elena et moi on se dirige vers le bâtiment principal.

- **Caroline il faut que tu me rendes un service, s'il te plaît. **

- **Tu me dis s'il te plaît aujourd'hui ?** , je rigole. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

- **Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que je te demande d'habitude mais ça risque d'être plus…ardu. Et toi tu es assez douée pour te tirer avec brio des situations ardues. **

Chouette référence à toutes les tuiles qui me sont tombés dessus dernièrement…Elena et son tact légendaire…

- **Alors c'est quoi ? Si c'est pour ton devoir de littérature, je t'ai déjà dit que Monsieur Nolan va finir par se douter de quelque chose…**

- **Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Ca concerne…**

- **Salut chérie ! T'as eu mon message** ? s'écrie un joli garçon qui attrape sa copine par la taille. Caroline détourne le regard du jeune couple qui s'embrasse langoureusement, et son regard azur tombe sur un très beau garçon, assis sur un banc gribouillant comme à son habitude sur un carnet à dessins. Lui aussi il la regarde. Il la regarde beaucoup ces derniers temps… Non. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il regarde. Ce n'est jamais elle. La fille qui embrasse Stefan par contre… Elle attire beaucoup de regards… Pour changer.

Midi à la cafétéria. Je mange avec Stefan, Elena et quelques gars de l'équipe de football. Je jette des coups d'œil à Bonnie qui mange seule. Ca me fait tellement mal de la voir seule. J'aimerais vraiment aller la voir. Elle me manque beaucoup. Et je suis sure que c'est réciproque même si elle ne répond plus à mes appels. Je préfère la laisser. Elle a besoin de se libérer de l'emprise qu'Elena a eu sur elle et moi, durant toutes ces années. J'espère seulement que j'arriverais à leur faire renouer des liens même si ca semble plutôt mal parti pour l'instant. Je reporte mon attention sur Elena.

- **Stefan chéri tu peux nous laisser Caroline et moi ? Nous devons parler de trucs…de fille. **

- **Pas de problèmes je vous laisse les filles ! Allez, les gars il fait beau on se fait une partie avant de retourner en cours !**

Les garçons partent, nous laissant Elena et moi. Je la fixe perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'elle tient à me demander qui nécessite que Stefan ne soit pas au courant ?

- **Care j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! **

- **Je t'écoute. **

- **Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur Niklaus Mickaelson ?** _(NA : ça me fait penser à Blair dans GG quand elle demande à ses disciples de leur faire un compte rendu sur les gens du lycée^^)_

Je déglutis._ Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? _

- **Il est dans notre classe depuis qu'on est arrivé au lycée. Il habite près de l'autoroute à l'entrée de la ville. Il a une sœur et un frère au lycée : Rebecca et Elijah. Je crois que leurs parents sont très pris par leur société. Il a gagné le concours des jeunes talents de Mystic Falls l'an dernier avec ses peintures. Il a beaucoup de talent. C'est un des garçons les prisés du lycée. Il est connu pour être arrogant, sur de lui et de prendre et jeter les filles quand ça lui chante** _(NA : un peu comme Elena^^)_.

- **Bien, bien. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il nous tourne beaucoup autour depuis quelque temps ? Il s'assied toujours près de nous en cour et à la cafétéria, regardes ! Il s'est inscrit dans notre groupe au TP de chimie et il nous a proposé de nous raccompagner jeudi dernier.**

- **Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué ces changements…Je pensais que c'était normal. **

- **Caroline je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas besoin de ****_réfléchir_****. Je le fais très bien pour deux. Enfin bref, je pense que Klaus s'intéresse à moi. Depuis qu'on est ensemble en cours il n'avait jusque là pas tenté la moindre approche et tu te rappelles l'an dernier quand j'ai essayé de le brancher, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. **

Joli façon de parler du jour où tu t'es fait humilier parce qu'il t'a repoussé en beauté… C'était un moment mémorable et Bonnie et moi on a attendu d'être seules chez moi pour éclater de rire. Elle est arrivée vers lui et elle lui a dit : **« Tu veux sortir avec moi ?** » et il lui a répondu : « **Non. Peut-être coucher et encore, j'aurais peur de m'ennuyer… **». C'est ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureuse de Klaus. Je le trouve…époustouflant. Mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parler… Et voilà que cette garce me demande d'aller lui arranger le coup avec le garçon sur qui je craque. Je savais que cette journée serait nulle !

- **Tu veux que j'aille le voir pour lui demander s'il a changé d'avis ? **

- **Exactement. **

- **Et Stefan ? Et Damon ? T'imagine s'il te dit oui ? Tu ne vas pas sortir avec trois garçons en même temps, c'est de la folie ! **

- **Doucement, doucement ! Qui a parlé de sortir avec lui ? Les artistes c'est pas vraiment mon truc tu vois mais il a plutôt un beau corps et peut-être que j'aimerais bien occuper mes dimanches soir de libre si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

_Que répondre à ça ?_

- **Ecoutes Caro je ne te demande pas la lune et je ne m'engage à rien pour l'instant. Je veux seulement que tu ailles le voir pour savoir s'il est intéressé par moi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi n'est ce pas Caroline ? **

_Non je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas t'arranger le coup parce que Stefan est mon meilleur ami, que tu te fous de lui, que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour Klaus, parce que j'en ai marre de te servir de pigeon voyageur, parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer les entremetteuses entre toi et le garçon que j'aime, comme par exemple aller voir mon autre meilleure amie pour aller m'excuser ce que TOI tu ne feras jamais , voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas ! _Oui c'est ça que j'aurais du lui dire. Mais voilà je ne suis pas courageuse, alors la seule chose que je peux répondre :

- **Bien sur… comptes sur moi. **

- **Merci Caroline ! Tu es une vraie amie. Bon je vais retrouver les garçons. Essayes d'aller voir Klaus aujourd'hui, j'aimerais être fixée. Mais je sens que j'aurais une réponse positive…**

Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais qu'il réponde _négativement_ à tes avances Elena chérie…, Pendant que je la regarde s'éloigner je jette un coup d'œil à la prochaine cible d'Elena Gilbert. Où vais-je trouver le courage de lui parler pour commencer ? J'attends depuis des années l'occasion de le faire et maintenant qu'elle se présente je dois le faire pour lui parler d'Elena Gilbert. Comme si elle devait toujours avoir un rapport avec ce que je dis ou fait. Elle semble être omnisciente dans ma vie… Et je me demande si un jour ca s'arrêtera.

C'était la fin des cours au lycée de Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert était déjà rentrée chez elle avec son petit ami. Caroline était restée pour pouvoir discuter avec Klaus comme Elena le lui avait demandé. La jolie blonde était anxieuse à l'extrême. Elle observait Klaus qui était occupé à son casier. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes, elle devait donc faire vite avant que le jeune homme s'en aille. Elle prit une immense inspiration, avança de quelques pas et dit au garçon d'une hésitante :

- **Bonjour. Tu as une minute avant de partir ? Je suis Caroline Forbes, on est ensemble en…**

- **Oh je t'en prie ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais parfaitement qui tu es Caroline. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Sweatheart ? **

Caroline ne savait pas quoi penser de cette première approche. Il était toujours ironique dans ses propos, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer très direct et parfois blessant avec les gens, elle avait donc de la chance. _Sweatheart_…elle le savait charmeur mais pas à ce point…

- **Enfaite je viens de la part d'Elena. Depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué que tu nous fixais sans arrêt elle et moi, tu t'es inscrit dans notre groupe en chimie et enfin y'a plein de facteurs qui me laisse penser que tu es intéressé par Elena…Ce n'est pas un problème hein ! Au contraire elle est très…**

- **Caroline. **

- **Et elle… Euh oui ? **

- **Je ne suis et ne serais JAMAIS intéressé par Elena Gilbert. C'est clair ? **

- **C'est vrai ?**, bredouilla la jolie blonde essayant de masquer sa joie**. Tu dois être le seul du lycée parce que...**

- **Mais tu avais raison sur un point : je vous observe depuis un moment et j'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de me rapprocher de votre petit groupe.**

- **Ah ce n'était pas mon imagination alors…**

- **Mais ce n'était pas Elena que je visais. C'était toi Caroline.**

- **Moi ? Tu t'intéresses à moi ? Mais…pourquoi **? demanda la jeune fille choquée.

- **Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je suis artiste à mes heures perdues…**

- **Bien sur ! Ta fresque au concours des jeunes talents l'an dernier était époustouflante ! **

- **Je te remercie Sweatheart**, susurra le jeune peintre d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice et en même temps remplie de fierté. **Figures toi que j'ai été sélectionné pour participer au concours de peinture de New-York. **

- **C'est vrai ? C'est fantastique ! Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner tu as tellement de talent…**

- **C'est certain que je vais gagner, Darling mais vois-tu il y aura dans le public des dénicheurs de talents des universités de l'Ivy League. Autrement dit la chance pour moi d'intégrer une école d'art à l'automne prochain. C'est pour ça que je veux les épater. Je ne veux pas seulement gagner. Je veux les impressionner. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de ****_toi_**** Caroline Forbes. **

- **Moi ? Mais en quoi je peux t'aider ? **

- **Je veux réaliser un magnifique portrait pour le concours.**

- **Génial mais…**

- **Pardon je me suis mal exprimé : je veux réaliser ****_ton_**** portrait pour le concours. **

- **Le mien **? s'écria Caroline. **C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu veux me peindre ****_moi_**** ? Mais pourquoi ? **

- **Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit d'art Caroline. Je te veux toi car tu es l'élément magnifique dont j'ai besoin pour mon tableau. Et pour des raisons purement artistiques que tu aurais peut-être du mal à comprendre mais que je t'expliquerais volontiers si tu acceptes. **

- **Mais que j'accepte quoi Klaus ? **

- **De poser pour moi. Un portrait demande des heures et des heures de travail avant d'être parfait. Et le mien doit l'être. J'ignore à quel point tu es débordée mais tu dois surement avoir un peu de temps à m'accorder n'est pas Sweatheart ? **

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Il était sérieux ! Elle pouvait le voir dans sa voix. Il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'art et là il voulait sérieusement qu'elle POSE pour lui. Il voulait montrer son portrait à un_ concours_ ! Caroline était perdue. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était magnifique. Sauf ses parents et ses amis lorsqu'elle revêtait des robes pour les bals du lycée. Elle recevait quelques compliments lors de soirées mais elle les prenait rarement au sérieux se contentant de rougir et de remercier les flatteurs. Comment pouvais ton dire qu'elle était jolie lorsque se trouvait Elena Gilbert avec ses long cheveux bruns et ses jolis yeux amandes juste à côté ? Pourtant Klaus, lui était bel et bien entrain de lui faire comprendre qu'il la trouvait belle (elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse à cette idée), en tout cas assez belle pour la peindre.

- **C'est que je ne sais pas quoi dire…je ne m'attendais pas à ça…**

- **Je te prends tant que ça au dépourvu ? Dis simplement oui Caroline, je ne te demande pas en mariage seulement de poser pour moi ! Quel effort ça te coûterait de t'asseoir simplement sur un fauteuil une heure et d'être naturelle ? Beaucoup de filles ne s'embarrasseraient même pas de questions. **

- **Je suis extrêmement flattée que tu me le proposes et je serais vraiment ravie de t'aider mais je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la personne qu'il te faut. Il y a quand même bon nombre de jolies filles autour de toi qui ne demanderait que ça…**

- **Certes mais c'est ****_toi _****que je veux Caroline. Alors oui ou non ? **

_Dis non, dis non, dis non Caroline ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Que vas penser Elena ? Oh et puis au diable Elena ! Il s'agit de l'homme sur qui tu fantasmes la nuit ! Il veut te représenter sur toile ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! Et il a dit que tu es jolie. Et il se fiche de Miss Gilbert ! _

- **D'accord. J'accepte de t'aider Klaus. **

- **Merci, tu m'en vois ravi Sweatheart. Bon je file, on se donne rendez vous mercredi après midi chez moi ! A bientôt ! **

Et avant de s'éclipser, il prend la main de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser délicatement. Un geste peu moderne mais tellement agréable que le cœur de Caroline ne se calme pas tant qu'elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Elle va être le modèle de Niklaus Mickaelson qui la trouve _magnifique_. Elle savait que cette journée serait…spéciale !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre deux :

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin la première chose que je fais c'est me planter devant mon miroir. J'observe ma silhouette élancée tout en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien me trouver. Je ne suis pas vraiment obnubilée par mon physique j'aime me chouchouter, me faire jolie et passer une éternité à choisir mes vêtements mais je ne suis pas du genre à refuser de partir en randonnée juste parce que j'ai peur de me _salir_. J'essaye toujours d'être élégante tout en restant naturelle. Je passe beaucoup de temps à me préparer mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, cela me permettrait d'attirer les regards ou plutôt _un_ certain regard sur moi. Si j'étais un peintre je ne pense pas que je me choisirais comme modèle. Je prendrais plutôt une fille comme Elena, sure d'elle qui ne rougit pas sous le moindre compliment et qui n'hésite pas à dévoiler son corps dès qu'elle en a l'occasion…Oh mon dieu Elena ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Bon sang qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire ? Elle s'attendait à une réponse positive de Klaus, je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça cash : « Désolée, princesse mais il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à toi, il veut simplement que je pose pour lui. ». Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je savais qu'Elena pouvait très facilement être jalouse, même quand il s'agit d'une fille aussi banale que moi. Un jour Matt, un de nos amis d'enfance est venue m'inviter au bal de rentrée. Nous avions passé du temps ensemble l'été précédent et j'avais trouvé ça normal qu'il me le demande puisque nous étions tous les deux amis ET célibataire. Mais Elena l'a très mal pris, car elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de cavalier et elle a fondu en larmes devant Matt lui reprochant de ne plus s'intéresser à elle depuis qu'elle a perdu ses parents. Et Matt qui l'adore n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la consoler, résultat : Matt et Elena sont allé ensemble au bal et j'ai du me coltiner Tyler Lockwood qui a fini par devenir _très_ collant. Une horreur, ce bal quand j'y repense…Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Elena est une fille vraiment très possessive et jalouse. Stefan en fait d'ailleurs les frais à maintes reprises ! Combien de fois est-il venu se réfugier chez moi après que sa princesse Gilbert lui ai fait une crise de jalousie ? Enfin bref, il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais lui dire. Le problème c'est que je sais très mal mentir… Et Elena le sait. Le problème quand on laisse une personne trop s'incruster dans votre vie privée : elle vous connaît trop. Et ca peut devenir gênant. En tout cas ce matin c'est le cas !

- **Alors Caroline ! Est-ce que Klaus Mickaelson est mon prochain amant oui ou non ? **

A la cafétéria, ce midi. Elena vient d'arriver toute excitée. Que vais-je lui dire bon sang ?

- **Co…comment ça ? **

- **Tu es allé parler à Klaus n'est ce pas ? **

- **O…oui oui j'y suis allé. **

- **Alors il a changé d'avis ? Il est intéressé par moi ? **

- **Tu peux répéter princesse s'il te plait ! **

Klaus vient de se planter devant nous avec sa sœur Rebecca. Elle est très grande et a un style rock plutôt cool. J'ai appris par le bouche à oreille qu'il vaut mieux éviter de la chercher… Elena et elle ne sont pas très amies. Duel de popularité, je crois. Klaus lui, a son éternel sourire ironique. Tout le monde a entendu sa dernière question.

- **Moi Klaus Mickaelson intéressé par toi Miss Elena Gilbert ? Même pas dans un monde parallèle chéri ! Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec ton amie Caroline ici présente : toi et moi ça n'existera seulement QUE dans tes fantasmes pathétiques. **

Le regard d'Elena oscille entre la colère et la honte.

- **Alors pourquoi tu nous colle comme un p'tit toutou depuis des semaines ? **

- **Comme je l'ai dit à cette chère Caroline hier…**

Je jette des regards SOS à Klaus, en secouant légèrement la tête. Elena ne le remarque pas. Mais lui oui.

- **Je fais une recherche sur les gourdes et il m'a semblé que tu serais le parfait exemple pour ma thèse. J'essayais de voir à quoi peut ressembler la vie d'une fille aussi fade et insipide que toi. Mais comme je vois que cela te donne des fantasmes, je pense que je vais arrêter ma recherche et retourner à ma vie mille fois plus intéressante que la tienne. Désolée de t'avoir déçue. Allez tchao, princesse. Bonne journée Caroline. **

Il s'en va avec sa sœur qui rit aux éclats. Comme beaucoup de gens dans la pièce d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que Klaus pour rembarrer Elena comme ça… C'est fou ce que je l'aime. Elena par contre…elle rouge, furieuse et me jette des regards très énervés :

- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que… ? **

- **Je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçue. Mais en même temps il t'a déjà éconduit l'an dernier, et puis tu as un petit copain, tu n'es plus sur le marché des célibataires alors c'est normal que tu ais moins d'avances qu'avant…**

- **Ca va c'est bon j'ai compris !**

Elle se lève furieuse. C'est vrai qu'elle vient quand même de se faire humilier en beauté. Il faut dire que question moquerie, Klaus ne fait pas dans la dentelle… J'ai de la chance qu'il soit sympa avec moi. En ce qui concerne Elena…franchement combien de fois elle a humilié des pauvres filles de seconde qui passe l'audition des pompons girls ou le bizutage des secondes auquel elle participe allègrement ? Et elle se vexe dès qu'on lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce ! Si je me mettais à prendre pour argent comptant toutes les réflexions désagréables ou mesquines qu'elle me lance depuis qu'on est ado… Enfin bon, je m'apprête à partir quand une main me retient. Je vois Bonnie l'air gênée.

- **Bonnie ? Il y'a un problème ? **

- **Non ! J'attendais qu'elle soit partie pour… Enfin tu vois quoi. **

- **Oui ne t'en fais pas. **

- **Tu as vu ce que Klaus vient de lui balancer ? Franchement c'était trop drôle ! **

- **Bonnie** !, je proteste un peu mi figue mi raisin, **ca ne fait pas de se moquer d'elle voyons ! **

- **Oh je t'en prie Care ! J'ai bien vu toi aussi que tu te retenais de rigoler. C'était pas agréable de la voir se faire rembarrer pour la seconde fois par le sexy et populaire Klaus Mickaelson ? Honnêtement moi ça m'a fait un bien fou. **

- **C'est vrai que de la voir tanguer de son piédestal est plutôt agréable à voir…**

On éclate de rire toutes les deux et je la prends dans mes bras.

- **Oh Bonnie…tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je voulais venir te voir, je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre Elena et toi, c'était nul de vouloir couper les ponts. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis si longtemps…**

- **Care, toi aussi tu me manques mais…je ne veux pas retourner avec elle. Elle me donne des boutons, je ne veux plus avoir ce sentiment de vide et d'insignifiance chaque fois que je m'affiche à ses côtés ! Depuis que je ne traine plus avec d'elle, j'arrive à voir des gens, discuter avec eux et tout ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à me faire de nouveaux amis mais au moins les gens n'ont pas peur de moi et ça fait plaisir de voir des gens qui se fichent pas mal de qui tu fréquentes ou comment tu t'habilles. **

- **Je comprends, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu retournes avec elle, si cela te permets de sentir libre. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner non plus. Il y'a trop de choses en jeu. Mais je te promets de trouver du temps pour qu'on se voit ! Elena n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Que dirais tu de venir demain soir à la maison ? Ma mère a un rendez-vous on se fera une soirée popcorn « Dirty Dancing ». **

- **Sans Elena ? **

- **Sans Elena**, dis-j'en rigolant.

Ah…ça fait plaisir de retrouver une vraie amie.

Les soirées popcorn « Dirty Dancing » m'avaient tellement manqué…Mais ce soir on innove puisqu'il s'agit d'une soirée dans Elena. J'appréhendais au début car j'ignorais si son absence allait nous peser mais en réalité c'est la meilleure soirée que je passe avec Bonnie depuis des lustres. On se raconte nos histoires en mangeant des sucreries tout en se faisant des tresses. Une vraie soirée de fille. Ma mère a grimacé en voyant mon pyjama rose bonbon. Je ne l'ai pas remis depuis la mort de papa, car c'était celui que je portais quand il a essayé de…Mais j'en ai assez de vivre encore comme s'il était là. Mes parents étaient en cours de divorce quand mon père s'est donné la mort et ma mère se sent encore coupable. Nous ignorions elle et moi qu'il souffrait d'une maladie mentale, nous ne l'avons appris qu'à sa mort et depuis maman pense que c'est de sa faute s'il est mort. J'aimerais tant qu'elle se libère de cette emprise que sa mort a eue sur nous. Moi j'ai fait mon deuil depuis des années et quand je repense à papa ce ne sont que des bons souvenirs qui me viennent en tête mais elle non. Enfin bref Bonnie et moi on s'amuse comme des petites folles.

- **Alors c'est vrai que tu as réussi à parler avec Klaus hier ? C'est super Caroline, tu craques sur lui depuis tellement longtemps…**

- **Je l'ai fait pour Elena. Elle voulait que je joue les entremetteuses. **

- **Entre elle et Klaus ? Quelle garce ! Stefan et Damon ne lui suffisent plus ou quoi ? **

- **Il faut croire que non…**

- **Pauvre Stefan. Il va être effondré le jour où il apprendra qui est réellement sa princesse Elena…**

Elle me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- **Non Bonnie ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour lui apprendre la vérité ! C'est mon meilleur ami je te rappelle ! **

- **Justement ! C'est parce que c'est ton meilleur ami que tu dois lui dire la vérité sur Damon et Elena ! Il mérite de savoir la vérité ! **

- **Tu l'as dit toi-même…Il sera effondré le jour où il l'apprendra et je refuse d'être responsable de sa peine. En plus je suis presque sur qu'il ne me croira pas. Il a une confiance aveugle en Elena et il pourrait m'accuser de vouloir briser leur relation. Elle me ferait porter le chapeau et c'est moi qui passerais pour une garce. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire. **

- **Tout ça va finir mal je le sens…**

- **Assez parler d'eux ! Parle moi plutôt de toi. Coté cœur tu en es où ? **

- **Oh euh…et bien, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça ridicule…**

- **Bonnie là tu en a trop dit. Dis-moi ! **

- **Bon tu te ramènes il y a plusieurs mois quand on s'était amusés à s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre pour rigoler ? **

- **Oui ! C'était trop drôle t'avais écrit que t'étais intéressé par la magie et t'avais reçu des messages des adeptes vaudous ! **

- **Oui bon j'ai changé mon profil depuis…Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin je veux dire on s'envoie des messages depuis des mois. C'est un garçon super drôle. Il habite à New-York. Il a notre âge, il suit des cours à l'université là bas. **

- **Oh…attends tu me fais peur. Les sites de rencontres c'est plein de fous Bonnie fais attention.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis très prudente. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un allumé. Il m'a envoyé une photo, on s'est parlé au téléphone et enfin il est super ! **

- **Comment il s'appelle ? **

- **Kol. Je pense qu'on essayera de se voir prochainement. Mais ne t'en fais pas je prendrais une bombe au poivre… T'as raison on ne sait jamais ! **

On éclate de rire. Et puis prise une impulsion je décide de lui parler de l'évènement qui depuis hier me travaille l'esprit.

- **Bonnie. Hier Klaus m'a demandé quelque chose…**

- **Tuer Elena ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! **

- **Arrêtes Bonnie je suis sérieuse. Il va se présenter à un concours de peinture. Et il veut présenter mon portrait. Il veut que je pose pour lui, pour qu'il puisse me dessiner. **

- **Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ! C'est génial Caroline ! Tu va être son modèle… tu as accepté j'espère ? **

- **Oui je ne pouvais pas lui refuser mais…j'ai peur qu'il se fiche de moi ! Enfin pourquoi il voudrait me dessiner moi ? **

- **C'est évident Caroline ! Tu es très jolie et s'il veut le faire c'est que tu dois être agréable à dessiner pour un peintre. Pourquoi Vinci a peint Mona Lisa à ton avis ? Il devait bien la trouver jolie. Ca devait être important pour lui, tu vois. Comme pour Klaus. Il ne plaisante pas question art. **

- **Tu as sans doute raison. Je dois le voir demain après midi. Qu'est ce que je dois porter à ton avis ? **

- **Si c'est un nu…rien !**? murmure Bonnie d'une voix malicieuse.

- **Bonnie !**

- **Ton top en mousseline bleu. Cette couleur te va super bien. Ou bien le vert…**

On passe la soirée à éplucher ma penderie en se racontant des potins. Ca me fait tellement du bien de lui parlé. Avec elle je n'ai pas besoin de mentir. Elle me connait bien. On s'endort très tard, mais une seule pensée ne me quitte pas : Bonnie a dit que je serais la muse de Klaus Mickaelson...Et je me mets à penser que c'est possible…

* * *

Merci pour toutes les gentille reviews voilà le chapitr Caro/Bonnie qu'on ma demandé :) j'espère que ca vus plaira ! reviews reviews reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà je reçois beaucoup de reviews pour cette fic et j'espère que ça va continuer. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et vos gentils commentaires me donnent envie de continuer alors lâchez vous ! :) J'espère que le petit truc "inattendu" à la fin vous plaira ^^

* * *

Chapitre trois :

Il va me peindre. Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui, peut-être échanger quelque mots, rester comme ça pendant des heures, et c'est TOUT ! Pas besoin de stresser. Oui mais alors pourquoi je stresse ? C'est la première fois que je vais mettre les pieds chez lui. Sa sœur a organisé plusieurs soirées cette année mais Elena a déclaré Rebecca Mickaelson comme l'ennemi numéro 1 alors interdiction de mettre les pieds au manoir Mickaelson, quelle que soit la raison. Elena déteste cette famille car c'est la seule de toute la ville qui n'est pas venue aux funérailles de ses parents, et ils se fichent pas mal qu'elle ait remporté le prix de Miss Mystic Falls je ne sais combien de fois. Donc c'est une première pour moi. Quand j'arrive dans la cour devant leur maison…pardon leur _immense_ maison. Vu de dehors elle est…impressionnante. Je comprends pourquoi Elena est jalouse…

Lorsque je sonne à la porte j'ai les jambes en coton et mes mains tremblent. Je révise ma tenue : pull en cachemire crème, jean simple et escarpins assortis au pull. Simple. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un nu…si c'en est un je me barre en courant quelque soit le sourire charmeur qu'il me fera ! La porte s'ouvre sur Elijah :

- **Bonjour Caroline. Ravie de te voir. Entres je t'en prie. **_(NA : ça fait flippeeeer !)_

Les Mickaelson et leurs manières toujours courtoises… C'est la première fois que je parle directement avec lui.

- **Salut Elijah. Je suis venu voir Klaus. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de…**

- **Je sais pourquoi tu es là ne t'en fais pas. Mon frère est entrain de préparer son atelier qui est au fond du couloir. Ah Rebecca ! **

La seule fille Mickaelson vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle n'a pas l'air étonnée de me voir ici. Elle jette un regard dénué d'intérêt à son frère.

- **Quoi ? **

- **Emmène la jeune Forbes à la cuisine boire un verre en attendant Niklaus. Moi je dois filer j'ai rendez vous. **

Je pensais que Rebecca allait l'envoyer bouler mais :

- **Suis-moi Caroline. **

Je m'exécute après avoir dit au revoir à Elijah. J'essaye de ne pas paraître impressionnée par tout ce luxe mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tous ces tableaux, ces bibelots de valeurs, ce luxe quoi ça me coupe le souffle. Je m'assieds sur une chaise de bar que Rebecca me désigne vaguement.

- **Assieds-toi. Une limonade ça ira ? T'es pas du genre à boire de l'alcool en ****_début_**** d'après midi, si ? **

- **Non, non une limonade c'est parfait. **

- **Alors…**, dit-elle en posant les verres. **Je suppose que tu as supplié mon frère pour qu'il accepte de te peindre pour un concours aussi important le New-York Art Show. Tu as du faire des pieds et des mains…**

- **Non…non pas du tout, c'est lui qui m'a proposé. J'ignorais même qu'il y participait. **

- **Je vois. Et que penses princesse Gilbert de tout ça ?**

- **Je…elle n'est pas au courant. **

- **Elle devrait ! J'aimerais voir sa tête lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'un artiste préfère sa meilleure amie à elle. Elle n'est pas du genre à partager la vedette n'est ce pas Caroline ? **

- **Non…mais elle n'a aucune raison directe d'être jalouse. **

- **Le mec le plus sexy et talentueux du lycée préfère la belle Caroline Forbes à elle ! Crois moi il y a de quoi être très jalouse. **

- **Merci… Pourquoi il ne t'as pas demandé à toi ? C'aurait été quand même plus simple…**

- **Oh je lui ai demandé** !, soupire d'elle d'un air faussement dépité**. Mais il n'a d'yeux que pour toi… Quel faux frère ! Enfin bref tu es beaucoup plus agréable que ton amie. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai pris car je n'aurais jamais supporter cette grue d'Elena Gilbert sous mon toit ! Et puis tu es bien plus agréable qu'elle. **

- **Merci…**

- **Mais je te pensais plus bavarde. Il faut croire que je t'intimide…**

- **Ce n'est pas que toi. C'est tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi, tes frères, votre mode de vie. Je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça. **

- **Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucune amie à part Elena ! **

- **J'ai deux autres meilleurs amis, et des gens avec qui je m'entends bien mais à part eux…non pas vraiment. **

- **Peut-être que nous pourrons nous entendre si tu restes cool et que tu n'essayes pas de draguer mon frère. **

Je déglutis. Elle me scrute un moment puis éclate de rire :

- **Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Je plaisante rassures toi ! Elles essayent toutes de toute manière ! Allez je crois que tu peux y aller, « l'artiste » doit être prêt. Amusez vous bien et…n'en mettez pas de partout ! **

Je l'observe avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne pense quand même pas qu'on va…

- **Je parlais de peinture Caroline ! **

Je m'empresse de sortir de la cuisine avant de mourir de gêne.

- Caroline tu te trouves à l'entrée de mon atelier et non du Taj Mahal alors entres ça va être difficile de te dessiner si tu restes au pied de la porte, Sweatheart !

Il est marrant lui… Est-ce de ma faute si je ne suis pas habituée à être invitée souvent dans des ateliers de peinture. Il ya plusieurs tables avec des tonnes de dessin, une baie vitrée avec des rideaux épais, un fauteuil blanc et un chevalet en face. Une odeur de bois, peinture fraîche et…chèvrefeuille… Oh et il y'a Klaus, en chemise aigue marine qui me scrute, les bras croisés.

- **Assieds toi mets toi à l'aise. **

Je m'exécute en essayant de ne pas me rappeler que je suis dans la pièce secrète du garçon que j'aime. Une feuille sur le bureau juste à côté de moi tombe. Je la ramasse poliment et m'apprête à la reposer lorsque j'aperçois mon propre visage. Enfin pas vraiment mon visage en entier. Plusieurs paires d'yeux, ma bouche, deux cous…

- **Mais tu m'as déjà dessiné ! **

- **Bien sur. De mémoire. Tu es très agréable à dessiner. **

- **Me…merci**, dis- je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

- **Mais c'est la première fois que je vais te dessiner en ****_entier_**_,_ ajoute- t'il en se posant sur un tabouret à quelque mètres de moi**. Je vais d'abord essayer de te croquer** _(NA : moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il me croque^^)_ **au crayon pour voir ce que ça donne et ensuite je mettrais sur mon chevalet.**

- **D'accord. Euh…je dois faire quoi concrètement ? **

- **Oh reste juste assise, et comportes toi normalement. Nous pouvons discuter. **

- **Ca ne va pas te déconcentrer ? **

- **Oh mais rien que d'être en ta présence est déjà très ****_déconcentrant_**** Sweatheart,** susurre t'il de son sourire charmeur éternel. **Combien de temps peux-tu rester ? **

- **Trois heures, ca suffira ? **

- **Nous aurons besoin de bien plus d'une séance, Love. As quoi iras tu vaquer après cette séance ? **

Je suis tentée de lui mentir mais quand je plonge dans yeux profonds et envoutants je sais _que je ne peux pas_ lui mentir. Pas à lui. J'en suis incapable. Et peu importe les conséquences.

- **J'ai une leçon d'équitation. Je m'entraîne tous les mercredis. **

_Oui je sais je ne vous l'ai pas dit…je voulais garder la surprise ^^ _

- **Tu fais du cheval ? Ca c'est une surprise. Ce sont de très belles bêtes. Tu es douée ?**

- **Je me débrouille. Je ne fais pas de la compétition. J'aime seulement être au contact des chevaux. J'en fais depuis quelques années. Je pratiquais avec mon père. **

- **Notre père nous payait des cours quand nous étions petits. Elijah a horreur de ça. Tout ça parce que ma jument préférée l'a un jour éjecté de son arrière train. Mais enfin il n'a aucun sens du contact avec les bêtes, ce n'est tout de même pas de la faute de MA jument. **

J'éclate de rire dans retenue. Je m'imagine Elijah l'imperturbable dans une situation pareille… Il me rejoint dans mon fou rire.

- **Voilà, j'avais besoin que tu te détendes. En tout cas tu dois aimer ça. **

- **Tu…tu es le seul à être au courant. **

- **Pourquoi ? Miss Elenouille ne trouverait pas ça trop « branché » une fille qui chevauche une belle bête dans un pré les cheveux au vent ? **

- **Non pas vraiment…**

- **Moi je trouve ça très charmant. Voir sexy. Comme à peu près tout ce qui te concerne Sweat Caroline…**

Le reste de la séance n'est ponctuée que de ça : nous bavardons de tout et de rien, nous parlons de nos passions respectives qui parfois sont similaires, il me fait des compliments et des avances plus ou moins subtiles, il me fait rire. Je découvre une personne vraiment agréable. Il fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, et je dois dire que ça fonctionne. Il me répète à quel point il adore me dessiner. Nous arrivons à la fin.

- **Voilà, je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui Sweatheart. **

- **Est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu as fait ? Je crois que les artistes n'aiment pas trop qu'on leur demande ça, mais étant donné que c'est mon portrait, enfin je veux dire ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance mais…**

- **Doucement Caroline. Bien sur que tu peux regarder. Admire ce joli minois. Je dois bien reconnaître que tu es bien plus belle en réalité. **

Je me glisse derrière lui pour regarder son carnet à dessin. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Je trouve la fille qu'il a dessinée bien plus belle…Puis je me rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon propre portrait. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait rendre tout plus beau avec son fusain.

- **Mais…je n'ai pas de yeux ! **

- **Ils sont beaucoup trop beaux pour que je les bâcle, Love. J'ai observé chacune des parties de ton corps avant de les dessiner. Et tes yeux regorgent de tant d'émotions qu'il m'ait difficile de toutes les mettre dans un seul regard au moins de trois heures. La perfection demande du temps Caroline. **

Je rougis tout en bredouillant un vague merci. Je rassemble mes affaires.

- **Je te remercie. C'était un après midi très agréable. Tu me dessines très bien et j'espère vraiment que tu vas gagner ce concours. **

- **C'est moi qui te remercie, Love. Salut les chevaux de ma part**, me glisse t-il tout en me raccompagnant à la porte. Il me fait un dernier baisemain et lorsque j'agrippe le volant de ma voiture quelques minutes plus tard pour me rendre à l'équitation je sens encore des papillons dans tout mon corps.

J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux. Je les ai toujours trouvés magnifiques et j'appréciais les ballades à cheval avec mon père. C'était notre moment à nous le mercredi soir. Je n'ai pas dit à ma maman que j'ai continué à en faire après sa mort. Je ne lui pas menti j'ai seulement omis de lui dire. Elle verrait sans doute ça comme un énième souvenir de mon père et m'interdirait peut-être d'en faire… Et je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas laisser tomber ma passion « pour la mémoire de mon père ». Je suis entrain de brosser mon étalon préféré Jump. Annie, ma prof arrive vers moi avec son air fatigué comme toujours :

- **Caro, y'a un mec qui veut monter Saphir. C'est la première fois qu'il vient au centre tu peux l'accompagner pour la promenade ? Il a insisté pour que ce soit toi qui l'accompagne…**

Je jette un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se dirige vers mon box avec une tenue d'équitation, et je manque de tomber à la renverse ! Oh mon dieu je suis entrain de rêver. Parce que 1: Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi beau dans cette tenue et petit 2 : IL ne peut PAS être Là !

- **Mais…qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? **

- **Je viens me balader en cheval avec toi, Sweatheart. Cette tenue te va à ravir. **

_Nan mais c'est l'hosto qui se fout de la charité là !_

- **Tu…tu m'as suivi ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Depuis quand l'as-tu ? **

- **Je viens de la louer pour trois fois rien. Et non je ne t'ai pas suivi Love…même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait mais j'aurais trouvé cela irrespectueux et…un peu flippant tu ne crois pas ? Je ne voulais pas envahir ton espace vital mais…je voulais prolonger cette après midi tu comprends ? Je n'étais pas prêt à te quitter…**

Je rougis et cette fois je ne tente même pas de le cacher. Il est venu me voir…Il veut passer un moment avec moi. Je me demande s'il l'a déjà fait avec les autres filles qu'il a couchées ou draguées. Ou les deux.

- **Je crois que ce magnifique étalon s'impatiente, Love. Acceptes cette ballade Caroline, je ne demande rien de plus que de partager un moment avec toi. **

Comment refuser une demande pareille ? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tellement envie de refuser… J'ai envie de faire cette ballade avec lui… Il y'a quelques heures l'idée même que Niklaus Mickaelson fasse du cheval avec moi ne n'avait même pas effleuré. Mais maintenant qu'il était je n'avais AUCUNE envie qu'il s'en aille. Et j'accepte.

Je m'étais toujours dit que le mec que je choisirais serait celui qui s'intéresserait à moi et qio partagerai mes passions… Et il se trouve que Klaus…et bien il a fait une ballade à cheval avec moi. Et il m'a parlé tout en même temps. On a même fait une course (il m'a laissé gagner j'en suis sûre…) avnt de regagner le haras. Nous avons récompensé nos chevaux et alors que nous allions partir il me lance :

- **Alors tu vas faire une campagne cette année pour l'élection de la reine de la promo ? Tu te présentes chaque année mais là c'est notre dernière année, tu ne veux pas être couronnée ? **

- **A quoi bon ? Elena gagne chaque année. C'est elle la fille ma plus populaire et la plus aimée du bahut. Aucune autre n'a de chance.**

- **Caroline tu sais pourquoi Elena gagne chaque année j'espère ? **

- **Euh…parce qu'elle est belle, charmeuse, sûre d'elle, capitaine des pompon girls et petite amie du quater back ? Juste ça…**

- **Parce qu'elle triche Sweatheart ! Chaque année, elle vérifie et trafique les votes s'il le faut ! **

Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… Cependant je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où il veut en venir.

- **Tu es bien plus belle qu'Elena Gilbert ne le sera jamais. Et même s'il est vrai que je suis de parti pris, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tu t'impliques énormément pour le lycée. Tu t'occupes de l'album de la promo, tu es une des meilleures de la classe -sauf en maths je te l'accorde-, tu as beaucoup de personnes qui t'apprécient, tu es toi aussi pompon girls, ce n'est quand même pas rien ! Tu as toutes tes chances Caroline. Si tu te présentes et que tu fais campagne, je te promets de ne pas laisser Elena toucher à l'urne des votes, d'accord ? **

- **Je…je ne veux pas risquer de compromettre mon amitié avec Elena…**

- **Si c'est vraiment ton amie et qu'elle est aussi sûre d'elle, elle n'a rien à craindre de toi n'est ce pas ? Caroline te présenter à l'élection n'est pas un acte de trahison ! Si ça venait de ma sœur ce serait de la pure provocation je te l'accorde mais enfin si elle est en colère après toi parce que tu envisages d'être élue, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si sûre d'elle que ça. Essaie et tu verras. Tu as tout mon soutien…**

- **Je…je vais y réfléchir. Merci Klaus. Pour tout. Cette ballade était…**

- **Exceptionnelle ? Oui je suis assez d'accord. Mais c'est normal puisque j'étais là… Et toi aussi. Bonne journée Caroline. Et merci à toi. Tu es une fantastique cavalière. Et peut-être seras tu bientôt la mienne…**

Je me tiens au flanc de Saphir pour ne pas flancher. Il croit en moi… J'essaie de me l'imaginer : Caroline Forbes reine de la promo, cavalière de Klaus Mickaelson… Mais cela ressemble à un rêve presque trop beau.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé dans ma tête cette semaine mais j'ai décidé de suivre les conseils de Klaus. J'ai envie d'être reine de la promo. De faire une vraie campagne, laisser un petit souvenir de moi à Mystic Falls. Il y'a peu de chance que je gagne face à la sublime et populaire Elena Gilbert. Mais autant essayer. Pas sûre que ça lui plaise par contre…Mais bon quand votre amour vous dit que avez toute vos chances et que vous être meilleure qu'Elena…Et bien disons que ca booste votre égo. Et ça vous donne assez de confiance en vous pour faire des choses un peu folles. Comme faire campagne pour devenir reine à sa place. En tout cas les gars du club art plastiques et du journal du lycée sont bien plus cool et sympathiques que princesse Gilbert me les avait décrits. Bien sur avec Elena soit on est « l'élite » donc ses toutous, soit on est des loosers. Pas de demi-mesure et interdiction de se mêler à l'autre groupe. Nous sommes le mardi de la semaine suivante. Elena est partie en weekend chez son oncle John. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Stefan. En ce qui me concerne, à moins que John habite dans un hôtel quatre étoiles en Floride et soit sexy et le frère de Stefan… Elle ne revient qu'aujourd'hui. Elle ne m'a pas passé un coup de fil. En même temps j'étais tellement occupée avec les affiches, les badges, les séances « peinture » avec Klaus et mes retrouvailles avec Bonnie (on a refait une soirée popcorn), je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu le temps de répondre…Et l'envie.

Je suis donc entrain de poser une affiche sur à côté de la rangée de casier quand princesse Gilbert se présente devant un air furibond sur le visage.

- **C'est quoi cette blague ? **

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Elena. Oui j'ai passé un bon weekend merci de le demander. De quelle blague parles-tu ? **

- **Tu te présentes aux élections de reine du bal ! **

- **Comme chaque année…**

- **Oui mais normalement c'est simplement pour faire ****_croire _****aux gens que j'ai de la concurrence. C'est toujours moi qui gagne ! Pourquoi tu fais campagne ? **

- **C'est ma dernière année. J'ai envie d'être couronnée. Pas simplement de me présenter. Alors je fais campagne comme toutes les candidates devraient le faire. Ce serait dommage de ne pas tenter ma chance pour de bon. Et ça ferait sans doute plaisir à ma mère si je gagnais. **

- **Caroline ****_ma chérie_**, dit-elle avec une voix tout d'un coup bien mielleuse**, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes peinée mais il n'y ****_aucune_**** chance que tu me battes à l'élection. C'est moi la reine de Mystic Falls. Depuis toujours. Il est vain d'espérer pouvoir me battre. **

- **Je… Je veux quand même tenter ma chance. Je ne le fais pas dans le but de te défier. Tans pis si je perds au moins j'aurais essayé. **

Elle s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais Rebecca passe dans le couloir où la sonnerie vient de retentir. Non loin, Bonnie, se tient adossée à son casier. La blonde Mickaelson m'adresse un sourire et me lance :

- **Hey Caroline ! Superbes tes affiches. You got my vote!** _( Sue Sylvester^^)_

- **Le mien aussi**, s'écrie Bonnie prise d'une bouffée d'assurance. Puis elles se dirigent ensemble vers leur salle de cours.

Elena a l'air furieuse que son ex meilleure amie se mette à fréquenter sa pire ennemie. Si seulement elle savait… J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Rebecca chez elle pendant que son frère préparait l'atelier. Elle aussi m'a encouragé à me présenter. Comme si la famille Mickaelson répugnait l'idée qu'Elena soit à nouveau la reine de la promo. Quoi qu'il en soit moi je suis contente que Bonnie discute avec Rebecca. Elle a beau être sarcastique et très (trop) franche, elle reste quand même une fille sympa et ouverte d'esprit. Bien plus intéressante et agréable qu'Elena.

Klaus et Stefan arrivent près de nous.

- **Mais si mec je t'assure ! Faut que tu viennes au match. C'est juste la veille du bal. **

- **Oui d'ailleurs tiens un badge de Caroline. **

- **Désolé mec mais ma copine me tuerait si je ne votais pas pour elle. Pas vrai chérie ?** dit Stefan en attrapant Elena comme à son habitude pour l'embrasser. **Tu m'as manqué ce weekend. C'était cool dans l'Ohio chez l'oncle John ? Care, je te félicite pour tes affiches. Si tu veux on peut aller regarder les tenues de bal vendredi soir. **

Je m'apprête à accepter avec enthousiasme. J'adore faire les boutiques avec Stefan. Il trouve toujours ce qui me va le mieux et je sais que lui aussi adore ces moments. Elena le taquine souvent sur ce penchant qu'elle qualifie d'efféminé.

- **Mais enfin chéri ce sont des trucs de fille ! Caroline et moi on ira faire les boutiques toutes les deux. **

Inutile de préciser que je déteste faire du shopping avec Elena. A l'instar de son petit copain elle dénigre toutes les fringues que j'essaye et si j'ai le malheur de flasher sur le même top qu'elle, elle part furieuse. Elle me prend tous mes moments avec Stefan. Je déteste passer pour la fille jalouse mais je n'ai pas eu une soirée avec mon meilleur ami depuis des mois. Les seules fois où on peut se voir c'est lorsque princesse Elena est avec Damon. Et bien sur je suis la seule au courant. Klaus lance un regard dédaigneux au couple en face de nous.

- **Ton bronzage est très réussi, Elena. Où habite ton oncle déjà ? **

- **Dans l'Ohio**, répondit mon amie avec un air méfiant.

- **Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas que l'Ohio est l'endroit idéal pour des bains de soleil. La Floride en revanche…**

- **C'est vrai**, dit Stefan. **Damon est parti en Floride ce weekend et lui aussi est revenu hyper bronzé. **

Elena se met d'un coup à rougir. Stefan a la tête du mec qui commence à se douter de quelque chose. Et Klaus affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Elena doit sentir que les choses vont mal tourner pour elle car elle bredouille :

- **Euh…viens…viens Stefan il faut qu'on parle. **

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée d'un côté : elle va enfin lui dire ! Je n'aurais pas à le faire. Mais en même temps Stefan va être si triste… Mais en même temps vivre dans le mensonge, ce n'est pas vraiment vivre.

* * *

On est à la pause déjeuner. Je décide d'aller voir Steph pour savoir comment s'est passé sa discussion avec Elena. Klaus a insisté pour m'accompagner. Il est souvent avec moi ces temps-ci au lycée.

- **Stefan ! **

- **Hey Care, ça va ? **

- **Stefan…est ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?**

- **Déçu ? Pourquoi je serais déçu ? **

- **Parce que ta petite amie se tape ton frère en douce depuis des mois ! s'écrie Klaus avec un sens du tact remarquable. **

- **Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème mec mais je te conseille de ne plus jamais reparler d'Elena comme ça c'est clair ! **s'écrie Stefan furieux. **Nan mais pour qui tu te prends ? **

- **Stefan…je sais que c'est difficile à assumer mais tu sais on est là pour toi, tu dois te sentir trahi… Elle t'a quitté ? **

- **Elena ? Me quitter ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as fumé Care ? **

- **Vous ne vous êtes pas engueulés ce matin ? **

- **Pas du tout ! Nous avons discuté du fait qu'elle me laissait souvent seul ces derniers temps et elle m'a promis de passer plus de temps avec moi. Certainement pas d'une relation sordide avec mon frère ! Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi tous les deux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ça de toi Care ! Tu te prétends son amie mais enfaite tu lui inventes des histoires de salope dans son dos ! Je sais ce que tout le monde pense d'elle, tous ces gars qui se vantent d'avoir couché avec elle mais vous ne la connaissez pas ! C'est une fille fantastique et si vous essayiez de voir de temps en temps au-delà de l'image qu'elle renvoie vous verriez que c'st une fille gentille, généreuse et pas une trainée. Tu me déçois Care… Je croyais que tu voyais au-delà de ça. Allez, je vous laisse vous et vos idées reçues. **

Je le regarde partir, les larmes aux yeux. C'est la première fois que je le vois en colère comme ça… Klaus ricane :

- **C'est tellement bien dit que je pourrais ****_presque_**** y croire…**

C'est vrai. Moi aussi pendant longtemps j'ai essayé de voir les bons côtés d'Elena. Avant de perdre ses parents elle était drôle, gentille et elle nous faisait passer Bonnie et moi en premier. C'est après l'accident qu'elle est devenue comme ça. J'ai essayé de l'excuser car je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent : on se sent furieux, plein de rage, d'amertume, de tristesse. Mais j'ai réussi à intérioriser ma peine, mes amis m'aidant à évacuer mon chagrin. Mais Elena a perdu ses parents trois mois après le suicide de mon père et tout d'un coup, ce n'était plus moi qu'on consolait mais elle. Je me suis senti un peu soulagée car j'ai pu m'occuper d'Elena, l'aider et cela m'a fait oublier ma peine mais elle est devenue si aigrie, triste, pleine de rage, cherchant à extérioriser son chagrin par n'importe quel moyen. Même son frère Jeremy a du faire son deuil plus rapidement pour pouvoir la soutenir. Je comprends que Stefan la voie toujours comme cette fille innocente, généreuse mais moi je commence à me demander si cette fille n'est pas enterrée.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, encore chamboulée par ma dispute avec Stefan, ma mère m'attends dans l'entrée :

- **Il y a une invitation pour toi ma chérie. Et j'ai appris que tu te présentais à l'élection de reine du lycée. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner. **

Ma mère a beau ne pas être toujours présente, elle me voit toujours comme sa petite merveille et me soutient même quand j'ai tort ou que c'est peine perdue. Elle s'en va en patrouille après m'avoir gratifié d'un bisou. Je regarde la table de l'entrée. En effet il y'a un carton d'invitation dorée à mon nom :

_**« Rebecca Mickaelson t'invite à sa soirée entre filles, ce soir, à 20 heures »**_

Ah Rebecca…les personnes normales enverraient simplement un SMS mais bien sur cette jolie blonde ne faisait absolument rien comme tout le monde. Elle se demandait à quoi se résumerait cette soirée entre filles. Elle allait appeler Rebecca pour lui demander quelques explications quand son **portable vibra : **

- **Bonnie ? **

- **Care ! C'est un truc de dingue ! Rebecca m'a invité à une…**

- **Soirée entre filles ? **

- **Toi aussi tu l'as reçu ? Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi elle nous envoie un carton pour nous inviter ? **

- **Ben tu sais les Mickaelson et le prestige…**

- **Et à ton avis y'aura qui ? **

- **Je n'en sais rien. On verra bien. **

- **Parce qu'on va y aller ?! **

- **Ben moi j'y vais. Rebecca est une fille sympa, elle m'a aidé pour mes affiches et je la voie comme une amie alors normal que j'aille à sa soirée si elle m'invite. Tu ne l'aimes pas toi ?**

- **Ben si elle est sympa, on a bien rigolé aujourd'hui, elle a mangé avec moi au self. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait devenir amies mais…comme j'ai jamais d'autre amis que toi et Elenouille…**

- **Moi je dis : qui ne tente rien n'a rien Bonnie !**

- **Ouais c'est vrai. Mais attends si c'est une soirée moi j'ai rien à me mettre ! **

- **Et ben qu'est ce que t'attends pour venir me piquer des fringues ? **

- **J'arrive !**

* * *

Après deux heures d'essayages intensif dans ma penderie, nous sommes enfin prêtes. Je gare ma voiture devant le manoir que je commence à bien connaître. Je suis étonnée de voir que seule la voiture de Rebecca est garée.

- **Ben dis donc pour une fois qu'on est les premières à une soirée ! **, s'exclame Bonnie.

Je l'observe et je vois bien qu'elle est soufflée devant la beauté et l'imposante bâtisse qui se trouve devant nous. C'est la première qu'elle vient ici et je la sens un peu intimidée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, Rebecca observe nos tenues les yeux ronds. Je suis moi-même surprise : elle porte simplement un mini short et un tee-shirt. Sommes-nous autant en avance ? Elle avait pourtant dit 20 heures…

- **Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez dans ces tenues ? **

Je jette un coup d'œil à nos tenues. Bonnie porte une robe un peu évasée vert olive avec des talons noirs et moi une robe bleue nuit qui m'arrive au dessus des genoux. Enfin on est assez habillées je trouve ! Elle a parlé d'une soirée pas d'un bal !

- **Tu nous as bien invités à ta soirée non ? **

- **Mais oui mais c'était une soirée entre filles, je voulais que vous passiez la nuit chez moi. C'est ce qu'on fait entre amies, non ? **

A ces mots, Bonnie et moi on éclate de rire. Rebecca semble aussi douée en relation amicales que moi en algèbre.

- **Il fallait préciser Bec ! Tu voulais une soirée pyjama enfaite ? **

- **Ben oui…**

- **Et pourquoi tu nous as envoyé un ****_carton _****d'invitation pour ça ?** demande Bonnie hilare. **Les personnes normales** s'envoient des SMS ou s'appellent…

- **Oh et bien je n'avais pas vos numéros et enfin c'est la première fois que je fais ça avec des amies…**, marmonne Bec en rougissant. Ca alors ! C'est la première fois que je vois l'unique fille Mickaelson rougir. **Vous…vous restez quand même** ?

- **Bien sur ! Mais seulement si tu nous prêtes des pyjamas ! **

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous trouvons dans la chambre très classe et spacieuse de Rebecca. Elle a prêté un pyjama deux pièces kaki à Bonnie et elles m'ont harcelé pour que j'enfile une nuisette blanche très jolie qui appartient à Rebecca. Nous passons une soirée super. On se vernit les ongles, en se marrant. Je suis entrain de me faire tresser les cheveux par Bonnie et Rebecca quand mon portable vibre.

**_SMS Stefan : "_****_Care, je suis désolée de m'être énervé. Je voudrais qu'on s'explique et qu'on passe un moment à deux comme avant. Passes chez moi vendredi après ta séance shopping avec Lena." _**

**_SMS Caroline à Stefan :_****_ "D'accord, je viendrais. Désolée pour cet après midi, j'ai été nulle aussi. Bonne nuit et à vendredi. "_**

- **C'est à Klaus que tu textotes Caroline ?** demande Rebecca malicieuse.

- **Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ? **

- **Parce qu'on ne peut plus t'enlever de sa tête depuis qu'il te peint ! Caroline par ci, Caroline par là…**

- **C'est vrai ?** demande Bonnie. **Alors ça se passe bien vos séances ? Il a réussi à te peindre comme il voulait ? **

- **Non…il a fait plusieurs esquisses, mais il dit qu'aucun ne lui convient, ça m'inquiète un peu car le concours est samedi. Et s'il perdait à cause de moi ? Mais pourquoi il m'a prise comme mannequin aussi ? Normal qu'il n'arrive pas à dessiner ce qu'il a en tête, il aurait du prendre une fille plus jolie…**

- **Non mais je rêve ! On aura tout entendu !** s'exclame Becca. **S'il t'a choisi c'est qu'il te trouve belle tout simplement ! **

- **Ben oui c'est évident Care…**, dit Bonnie comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

- **Je ne crois que « belle » soit le meilleur adjectif pour me qualifier…7**

- **Sérieux ? Les mecs te font pas genre plein de compliments dans la rue ou au bahut ? **

- **Si mais c'est pour se foutre de moi…je sais qu'ils ne sont pas sincères. Les hommes préfèrent les filles brune, pulpeuse et sexy comme Elena….**

- **Ah ma pauvre Caroline, t'as vraiment l'esprit bizarre. Ta copine Elena, elle est certes sexy mais ce n'est pas naturel. Elle met des jupes courtes et des tenues moulantes pour qu'on la remarque et du coup elle apparaît comme une fille superficielle, qui se la joue trop et qui n'a aucune spontanéité. Toi tu ne t'habilles pas pour qu'on te remarque mais seulement parce que tu aimes être jolie. Et les vrais mecs préfèrent les filles un peu réservées, naturelle et spontanées comme toi. **

Je rougis aux compliments de Rebecca. Elle ne me convint pas vraiment mais au moins elle me remonte le moral. Je préfère cependant changer de sujet.

- **Alors Bonnie ton mystérieux cyber-boy il est comment ? **

- **Oh et bien…,** dit ma meilleure amie avec un sourire heureux. **Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait bientôt me voir à Mystic Falls car c'est sa ville d'origine. Et il m'a envoyé une photo de lui ce matin. Et il est juste…trop sexy ! **

- **C'est vrai ? Montres** !

Elle fouille dans son portable et nous tend l'écran pour qu'on voie le visage de son boy-friend. Elle a raison : il est vachement mignon ! Des cheveux en bataille châtains, des yeux chocolats rieurs et un corps plutôt bien foutu. Rebecca jette un coup d'œil et s'exclame :

- **Mais c'est mon frère ! **

- **QUOI ? **

Woh, woh minute là pouce ! Son frère ?

- **Tu as un autre frère ?! **

- **Ben oui, c'est Kol il vit à New-York pour ses études. Où est ce que tu l'as rencontré Bonnie ? **

- **Sur un site de rencontres. J'en reviens pas ! Le monde est trop petit. **

- **Un site de rencontres ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de mon frère. Il drague tout ce qui bouge mais il n'arrive jamais à conclure. Fais gaffe avec lui Bonnie, il est drôle, gentil, charmeur et tout ce que tu veux mais c'est aussi un joueur bien capricieux. Enfin peut-être qu'il s'assagira à ton contact. **

- **Mais tu sais pour l'instant y'a rien entre nous hein ! On se textote juste, on est pas en couple…**

- **Hey t'as le droit de sortir avec lui si tu veux. Je ne vais pas me mettre entre vous, pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ? **

- ** Ben l'été dernier Jeremy, le frère d'Elena et moi on…on a eu une relation secrète. Je l'aimais beaucoup et lui aussi mais quand Elena l'a découvert elle nous a interdit de nous voir. On ne l'a pas écouté alors elle a fait revenir l'ex de Jeremy, Anna. Il avait encore des sentiments pour elle alors ce n'est pas ****_que_**** de sa faute s'il m'a quitté mais bon quand j'y repense j'ai les boules parce que c'était ma première histoire et qu'on avait couché ensemble, on était super proches mais voilà elle était trop jalouse. **

- **Cette garce ! Et après elle se dit être ton amie ? **

- **Oui c'est ce que je lui ai dit c'est pour ça qu'on s'est engueulés il y'a plusieurs mois. Au début je regrettais de m'être énervée mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne faisait rien pour renouer, pire qu'elle m'éloignait de Care, j'ai compris que j'avais bien fait de me détacher de cette garce. **

- **Tu as bien fait ! ** **Et toi Caroline ? Qu'est ce qui te retient à cette nouille ? **

- **Et bien j'espère la voir changer, elle est encore mon amie, et c'est la copine de mon meilleur ami. Si je la laisse, non seulement elle va se retrouver toute seule car j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'a aucune autre amie à qui se confier, et en plus Stefan me détestera de la laisser tomber. Je tiens plus à lui qu'à elle donc voilà. **

- **Ah celui là ! Toujours à prendre sa défense ! Je la déteste tellement ! Il est super ce gars et il reste avec elle…**

Becca se tait d'un coup comme si elle en avait trop et se dirige vers la table pour reprendre du chocolat. Bonnie et moi on se jette un regard complice.

- **Bex… ? **

- **Oui ? **

- **Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de Stefan ? **

- **Quoi ? Pourquoi je serais amoureuse de ce benêt ? C'est le mec de ma pire ennemie ! Bon je reconnais qu'il est canon, sportif, généreux et plus intelligent que la plupart des mecs de ce lycée mais de là à ****_l'aimer_****…**

- **Si, si, si ! Tu es amoureuse du beau Stefan Salvatore ! En même temps c'est vrai que je te comprends il est adorable. **

- **C'est pour ça que tu détestes Elena enfaite !** s'exclame Bonnie. **Tu es jalouse ! Tu aimerais sortir avec Stefan. **

- **Peut-être ! Mais tu vois ce sera jamais possible entre nous parce qu'il ne voit que sa précieuse Elena. Son ange, sa princesse, sa si parfaite Elena. Il ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à Rebecca Mickaelson, la pire ennemie de sa Elena d'amour ! Ce serait une si ****_haute_**** trahison envers celle qui lui est parfaitement ****_fidèle._**

Elle maintenant assise par terre. Je sens qu'elle va craquer et avec Bonnie on décide de la prendre dans nos bras. On passe donc la fin de la soirée à la consoler. Pauvre Rebecca…c'est vrai que je préfèrerais voir Stefan sortir avec cette si charmante blondinette au fort caractère plutôt qu'avec Elena qui ne le mérite même pas. La vie peut-être si cruelle…

* * *

Merci à cette personne qui m'aide beaucoup et qui m'est d'un très grand soutien. J'espère que les reviews pour ce chapitre seront nombreuses. merci à toutes et bisous à mes followers


	6. Chapter 6

Bon alors pour celles à qui je ne l'ai pas dit je SAIS que j'avais déjà posté le chapitre précédent mais comme il y avait des erreurs de frappe je voulais les corriger, c'est tout. Non je ne deviens pas Alzheimer promis ! ^^ Bon voilà le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il plaira. J'ai mis du temps à le concocter alors je serais déçue s'il n'obtient pas un max de review ! ^^

* * *

Le vendredi matin je suis de bonne humeur. Et je sais bien pourquoi : je vais acheter ma robe pour le bal pour commencer et même si c'est avec Elena, j'ai bon espoir d'acheter cette petite robe bleue nuit que j'ai repérer il y'a un mois. Je mets mon argent de poche de côté et j'ai économisé le salaire que j'ai eu grâce au Mystic Grill l'été dernier, pour pouvoir acheter cette robe qui coûte légèrement cher. Il y'a aussi le fait que je vais voir Stefan ce soir et qu'on pourra se réconcilier en bonne et due forme. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas eu à moi toute seule, sans Elena. Je m'apprête à aller en maths quand Klaus m'interpelle.

- **Caroline ! **

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi, je pique un fard.

- **O…oui ? **

- **Il fallait que je te dise pour le concours…**

- **Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner ! **

- **Non. Justement. Je ne vais pas y participer finalement. **

- **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? **

- **Je n'ai pas réussi à dessiner ce que je voulais. Rien de ce que j'ai dessiné n'est parfait et je refuse de présenter une œuvre bâclée. **

- **Oh…je suis désolée…**

- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas Sweatheart. Ces séances avec toi étaient agréables. Mais elles sont terminées. Je te libère. **

- **D'a…d'accord. **

Je tourne les talons et m'enfuie rapidement pour ne pas qu'il discerne les larmes qui menacent de couler de mes yeux. Il abandonne ! A cause de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas été assez bien. _Rien de ce que j'ai dessiné n'est parfait. _Mais j'ai une nouvelle pour toi Klaus ! Je ne suis pas parfaite ! Combien de fois lui ais-je conseillé de prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour ce maudit portrait ? Difficile de faire un chef d'œuvre avec une fille aussi fade et laide que Caroline Forbes. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ma déception. Je me sens si coupable…Il ne va pas gagner. Et aucun promoteur universitaire ne verra son talent tout ça à cause de moi. Je suis nulle.

Il n'y a pas de centre commercial à Mystic Falls, pour le plus grand malheur des adolescentes. C' est pourquoi Caroline et Elena se retrouve à 20 heures du soir dans une boutique spécialisée dans les tenues de bal, dans le centre commercial de la ville voisine qui se trouve assez éloignée de Mystic Falls. Caroline a le moral à zéro depuis que Klaus lui a annoncé qu'il ne participerait pas au concours. Mais la vue de la jolie robe bleue nuit sur un portant, la faire sourire. Elle s'empresse d'aller l'essayer tandis qu'Elena ne la calcule pas une minute. Lorsque que la jeune fille sort de la cabine d'essayage, elle se regarde dans une glace et se trouve plutôt jolie. Cette robe près du corps, fendue au niveau du genou épousent ses formes et sa silhouette fine et élancée. La vendeuse du magasin se précipite vers elle, et s'exclame :

- **O lala elle vous à ravir. C'est une très jolie couleur mademoiselle, vous avez du goût !**

Beaucoup de gens l'ont entendu dans le magasin et l'approuve. Caroline rougit légèrement, mais la lycéenne est assez satisfaite. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être admiré par une foule de gens. Elena regarde son amie qui vient de sortir et qui recueille des tonnes de compliments de tous les clients. La jeune femme se sent soudainement jalouse : c'est vrai que Caroline est très belle dans cette robe mais il est justement hors de question que sa meilleure amie soit plus belle qu'elle au bal de promo !

- **Tu ne vas pas porter cette robe au bal, j'espère ? **

- **Euh…si. Elle est super jolie, ils m'ont dit que ça m'allait bien et j'économise depuis des mois pour me l'acheter. **

- **Il est hors de question que tu portes cette robe ! **

- **Pourquoi ? **

- **Parce que c'est moi qui veux la porter ! Moi aussi je l'avais repéré, figures toi ! **

- **Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais flashée sur la violette. Elle te va bien en plus, pourquoi tu veux prendre la bleue ? **

- **J'ai changé d'avis c'est tout ! C'est cette robe que je veux porter**, dit-elle sur un ton capricieux.

- **Et bien tu peux l'acheter…**

- **Mais pas toi ! Je refuse que tu portes la même robe que moi au bal ! On aurait l'air de deux jumelles. Je vais me faire couronner alors pas question qu'une autre fille que moi, porte la même tenue ! **

- **Elena…j'adore cette robe, tu ne peux pas en choisir une autre ? Il y'a plus de cent robes dans le magasin tu peux bien en trouver une autre, non ? **

La jeune blonde proteste légèrement mais Elena sait comment s'y prendre pour faire céder sa meilleure amie : Caroline est si sensible comme fille. Et à ce moment le but de la jeune Gilbert est de montrer sa propre sensibilité à son amie. Elle croise ses bras et commence à pleurer. Pleurer sur commandes, elle sait y faire : elle utilise cette arme tellement souvent. Les gens ont tellement peur de la blesser depuis qu'elle est devenue orpheline que la jeune femme prend parfois un malin plaisir à manipuler cette peur chez les gens. En particulier avec Caroline :

- **Mais…mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Caroline ? J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour m'humilier ces temps ci ! Tu te présentes à l'élection, tu souhaites porter la même tenue que moi au bal alors que c'est un jour très important pour moi…**

En voyant son amie en larmes, Caroline s'empresse d'aller la consoler. C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supporte pas faire de la peine à ses amies.

- **Oh Lena…je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi. Si tu veux je vais acheter une autre robe. Tu as raison : c'est ridicule de porter la même et puis il y'en a de si jolies dans ce magasin…**

- **Merci Care.**

Dès que la jeune blonde est partie en cabine se déshabiller, Elena sèche ses larmes rapidement. Son plan a fonctionné comme du béton. Maintenant ELLE sera la plus belle à ce bal. Mais certainement pas avec cette robe bleue. La jeune brune décide d'acheter la violette rapidement pendant que Caroline a les yeux tournés puis lorsque sa copine ressort et lui donne la bleue, Elena l'achète également. La vendeuse regarde la brune bizarrement. Deux robes pour un bal ? Enfin il y'a des clients tellement plus bizarres…

Caroline cherche donc une autre robe puisque Lena a pris la sienne. Elle tente de cacher son amertume. Elle sait qu'elle a fait une bonne action. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rendre triste son amie pour une robe. Et cette vert olive (_NA : celle que caroline porte à la première élection de Miss Mystic Falls dans la série_) est aussi très jolie. Lorsqu'elle ressort pour la seconde fois de la cabine d'essayage avec une robe, la vendeuse lui dit :

- **Celle-ci aussi vous va bien Mademoiselle ! Même mieux que la bleue, je trouve… **

Elena est tentée de refaire sa crise de jalousie mais elle décide de laisser Caroline dépenser une fortune pour cette horrible robe verte. Après tout, elle trouvera bien un moyen de faire disparaître cette robe… Pauvre Caroline…ne pas avoir de robe neuve pour le jour du bal alors qu'elle est candidate ! Elena se dit que c'est un scénario bien triste. Et cela la fait délicieusement rire…

* * *

Les deux amies se trouvaient sur la route les reconduisant à Mystic Falls. Caroline conduisait sa voiture mais elles avaient toutes les deux les pensées tournées vers la soirée qui les attendait. L'une rêvait d'une nuit torride avec son amant, l'autre d'une réconciliation avec son meilleur amie. Il pleuvait des cordes et faisait déjà nuit sombre. Caroline tenait le volant mais sa tête était tellement ailleurs que lorsqu'un chevreuil passa sur la route a peine éclairée, elle entendit seulement son amie Elena hurler « **ATTENTION CARE **! », avant que ses réflexes ne la reprennent : elle prit un grand virage et la voiture s'encastra contre un arbre sur le bord de la route.

Deux minutes plus tard les deux lycéennes étaient sur le bord de la route devant la petite voiture blanche, qui fumait encore, de Caroline. Elles étaient encore déboussolées par cet accident. Elles regardaient la voiture écrasée, hébétées. Puis après avoir repris leurs esprits elles essayèrent d'avoir du réseau pour pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Le portable de Caroline n'avait aucun réseau mais celui d'Elena, oui. Elle appela Damon. Elle lui expliqua la situation, lui indiqua l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, et l'aîné Salvatore accepta de venir les chercher.

- **Care…Damon va venir nous chercher. **

- **C'est vrai ? Oh c'est super, j'ai essayé d'envoyer un message à Stefan pour lui dire que je serais en retard mais je n'ai vraiment aucun réseau. **

L'esprit d'Elena s'alarma :

- **Tu avais rendez vous avec Stefan ? **

- **Quoi ? Non je devais passer la nuit chez lui, on s'est disputé. Oh à cause d'une broutille, et on voulait s'expliquer. **

- **Donc si j'ai bien compris tu avais l'intention de dormir chez mon petit ami ce soir !**

- **Mais enfin tu vas chez Damon alors où est le problème ? Stefan est mon meilleur ami. On ne fera jamais rien ensemble, Lena je te l'ai déjà dit ! **

- **Mouais…**

La jeune brune continua cependant de bouder.

- **Je dois avoir une lampe torche et de l'eau dans la voiture, je reviens. Tu me gardes mon portable s'il te plaît ? **

La jeune Gilbert profita de l'absence de son amie pour fouiller dans le portable de la jeune fille. Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait que Caroline lui cachait des choses. Elle prétendait ne pas avoir de relation avec Stefan mais Elena ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle alla directement dans les messages de Caroline. Message d'Elena, message de Bonnie-quelle sale petite peste ! Elle avait interdit à Caroline de lui parler, message de Rebecca-son ennemie jurée non mais c'était pire !- et enfin le pire du pire des messages de Klaus Mickaelson ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps au cerveau de cette nouille d'Elena pour comprendre que Caroline et Klaus se voyaient depuis deux semaines ! Juste après qu'il l'ai humilié en public. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Fréquenter Klaus alors qu'il l'avait humilié, et rejeté !

- **Ca y'est j'ai trouvé la lampe et l'eau ! Vive le matériel de camping qui sert dans beaucoup d'occasions. Mais je me suis foulé la cheville. Attends…j'ai reçu un message ? **

- **Dis moi…est ce que tu vois Klaus Mickaelson Caroline ? **

- **Quoi ? No…non pas du tout ! **

- **Sale menteuse ! J'ai vu tes SMS ! Vous êtes pathétiques. Lui à courir après une conne comme toi, et toi à courir après ****_les restes_**** des mecs que je n'ai pas voulu ! **

- **Tu as fouillé dans mes messages ? Merci pour l'insulte au passage. Et tu parles de restes ? Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui t'a repoussé à deux reprises ! Il t'a humilié publiquement et c'est ça que t'arrives pas à digérer. La seule raison pour laquelle on se voyait c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de moi comme modèle pour un tableau. Des raisons artistiques tu vois. **

- **Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as caché délibérément que tu le voyais ! **

- **Je ne vais pas soulever le fait que tu n'es pas ma mère. Mais si tu m'avais simplement posé la question ou que tu t'étais intéressé à ce que je fais, tu l'aurais su ! Tu ne me connais pas du tout Elena, tu ne sais rien de moi. **

- **Et pour Rebecca et Bonnie ? Elles aussi, tu les voyaient pour des raisons ****_artistiques_**** ? **

- **Je…ce sont des amies c'est tout. **

- **Mes deux ennemies ! Tu côtoie le camp ennemi ! **

- **Le camp ennemi ? Bonnie était notre amie il n'y pas si longtemps ! Et Rebecca est une fille cool qui m'a beaucoup aidé.**

- **Tu m'énerves Caroline ! Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps. Et tu prétends que je ne te connais pas mais saches que j'en connais bien assez sur ta vie ****_privée_**** Care pour dévoiler des petites choses très agréables sur cette vie. Tu m'as menti et crois moi tu vas le payer cher. **

- **Je…je suis désolée Elena. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'aurais pas du te cacher tout ça mais j'ai le droit de ne pas tout te dire. Tu n'a pas à régir et contrôler ma vie comme bon te semble ! **

- **Ah ouais et qu'est ce que…**

Les deux amies étaient bien parties pour se disputer toute la nuit mais une voiture klaxonna. Le chauffeur était arrivé. Elena prit rapidement son sac à main et s'installa à la place du passager avant de la voiture.

- **Vas-y mon chéri fonces ! Je veux vite rentrer. **

- **Mais…et ton amie, on la prend pas, Elena ?** demanda le jeune homme interloqué en appuyant sur la pédale.

- **Oh…elle se débrouillera toute seule…après tout…je n'ai pas à régir et contrôler sa vie. **

Caroline regarda la voiture s'éloigner et vit Elena se retourner par la vitre :

- **Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me mentir à nouveau Caroline chérie ! **

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Elle était choquée. Sa meilleure amie la laissait toute seule sur la route, une cheville foulée, sous la pluie en pleine nuit. La pauvre Caroline avait l'impression de se trouver dans un terrible cauchemar. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : sa mère était en patrouille et n'allumait donc pas son portable au travail, sa voiture était morte, et ses amis ne répondaient pas. Elle regardait son portable et le bougeait dans tous les sens pour avoir du réseau. Au moment où elle en trouva, elle composa en larmes le seul numéro qui lui venait tout de suite à l'esprit. Trois sonorités :

- **Qui que vous soyez, vous prenez des risques à m'appeler à ****_neuf heures _****du soir lorsque je dessine. **

- **Klaus…Klaus c'est moi Caroline…**

- **Caroline ? Qu'y a-t-il Sweatheart ? Tu pleures… ? **

- **Je...j'ai eu un accident de voiture à la sortie de Mystic Falls. Je sais que tu n'habites pas loin de l'entrée de la ville alors…s'il te plaît est ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? Je sais qu'il est tard et que je dois te déranger mais s'il te plaît…je...l fait froid, et il tombe des cordes et je me suis foulée la cheville. Pourrais-tu… ? **

- **J'arrive de suite Caroline ! Ne t'inquiète pas. **

En dix minutes, Klaus était habillé et trouva sa Caroline assise sur le bord de la route, trempée et en larmes. La jeune fille avait ressassé sa dispute avec Elena, en boucle et elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Sa meilleure amie l'avait laissé seule sur la route uniquement par souci de vengeance. Caroline ne pouvait croire qu'Elena la détestait à ce point. Aucun, aucun de ses amis ne lui auraient fait ça. Tout comme elle n'aurait _jamais_ pu faire ça. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter, Caroline leva ses yeux et crut mourir de soulagement et d'émotion en voyant la silhouette sexy mais mouillé de Klaus.

- **Caroline ? Viens Sweatheart. **

- **Je..je…je suis…**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là Caroline. **

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla, passa un bras en dessous des cuisses de sa jolie blonde, une autre dans son dos et la souleva dans ses bras sans peine. La jeune fille se sentant soudain fatiguée, déboussolée mais surtout fatiguée posa sa tête tout naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule chaude et réconfortante de Klaus. Il était là. Tout semblait déjà moins triste quand il était là.

Caroline se trouvait sur le canapé du salon du manoir de Klaus. Celui-ci lui avait apporté un plaid et un chocolat chaud pour la réchauffer. La jeune femme n'avait pas décroché un mot mis à part des « mercis » répétés toute les cinq minutes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas du geste de Klaus. Il était venu la chercher, tel un chevalier, et il ne s'était pas contenté de la ramener chez elle en lui posant mille questions. Le chevalier revenait d'ailleurs, un téléphone à la main.

- **J'ai envoyé une dépanneuse chercher ta voiture, Caroline. Il est possible de la réparer mais elle ne sera en état que lundi matin. **

- **M…merci. Elijah et Rebecca ne sont pas là ? Et tes parents ? **

- **Mes parents sont rarement à la maison, ils travaillent beaucoup pour nous offrir cette vie de rêve. Eli et Bex sont partis à New-York malgré mon désistement. Il voulait absolument voir le concours et aussi rendre visite à mon frère Kol. Sais-tu combien de fois tu m'as dit merci depuis que je suis venue te chercher Caroline ? **

- **No…non. **

- **Près de cinquante fois. J'ai compté. **

- **D…désolée. **

- **Au lieu de te confondre en excuses Sweatheart dis-moi plutôt comment tu as pu te trouver dans une situation aussi désagréable, ce soir. Que faisais-tu à l'entrée de Mystic Falls, si tard ? **

- **Je suis allé faire du shopping pour le bal de promo. **

- **Seule ? **

- **Non avec Elena. **

- **Et où se trouve cette chère Elena ? **

- **Damon est venu la chercher.**

- **Et pas toi ? **

- **No…non. C'est sa copine après tout. **

- **Sa maîtresse, Caroline, nuance ! Et tu es entrain de me dire que ce salaud a ramené sa nouille de copine en te laissant seule, sur la route, sous la pluie et blessée ? **

- **No…non ce n'est pas la faute de Damon. Elena…elle lui a dit de ne pas me prendre. **

Le deuxième Mickaelson était abasourdi. Il savait bien sur à quel point Elena Gilbert était grâce mais il n'aurait jamais que quiconque puisse faire une chose aussi cruelle à Caroline. Elle qui était prête à tout donner, à tout sacrifier pour ses amis comment pouvait-on prétendre être son amie et l'abandonner sous la pluie, blessée ?

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi elle a fait une telle chose ? **

- **Elle…, elle a découvert que je revoyais Bonnie, que je fréquentais Rebecca et surtout que je te voyais en secret.**

- **En quoi tout ça la dérange ? **

- **Elle ne veut pas que je fréquente les personnes qui ne l'aiment pas. **

- **Attends…être la meilleure amie d'Elena Gilbert nécessite de ne pas fréquenter les personnes que tu veux ? **

- **Oui. Ca implique beaucoup de…**

- **Sacrifices. Mais Love dis moi : t'as t'elle déjà rendu le quart de ce que tu as fait pour elle ? Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites mieux qu'une amie qui t'abandonne par simple souci de vengeance ? **

- **Je…je ne peux pas la laisser tomber Klaus…**

- **Pourquoi ? Elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire si elle n'avait pas autant besoin de toi ! **

- **Elle est orpheline ! On est amies depuis le collège, et je crois qu'à part moi…**

- **Elle n'a personne. Mais crois-moi rien ne ferait plus plaisir que de voir cette pimbêche seule. Bon je ne veux plus parler de cette moins que rien plus longtemps. Je préfèrerais que tu dormes ici, ce soir. Ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir avec un orage pareil. Ta mère est chez toi ? **

- **Non en patrouille. **

- **Envoie-lui un message pour lui dire que tu découches ce soir. Tu peux prendre la chambre de Rebecca et je vais te prêter un de ses pyjamas. **

Il se lève après lui avoir lancé un sourire qui coupait court à toutes protestations. Caroline regarda le feu de cheminée en face d'elle, puis décida d'envoyer le message à sa mère. Juste après l'avoir fait elle reçu un message :

**_SMS Stefan :_****_ Il est plus de neuf heures du soir ! Je suppose que tu avais d'autres choses plus importantes à faire avec Klaus, Elena m'a dit que tu passais tout ton temps avec lui maintenant. Et bien sur ton meilleur ami passe après... Tu m'énerves Caroline. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! _**

La jeune femme se sentait tout d'un coup furieuse. La fureur des évènements de la soirée lui revenait en pleine figure ! Il osait dire qu'elle le délaissait ? L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Il n'y en avait jamais que pour Elena, toujours ! Et ce soir qu'elle n'était pas là, il avait s'énervait parce qu'elle, Caroline, elle n'est pas là. La jeune femme se sent blessée : elle a l'impression de n'être qu'un souffre-douleur et une roue de secours pour Stefan et Elena. Elena, avait toujours le beau rôle. Elle l'avait abandonné ce soir, après lui avoir injustement crié dessus, elle se trouvait à présent chez son amant, le propre frère de Stefan mais c'était à elle qu'il s'en prenait ! Elle allait lui répondre quand elle vit une main lui prendre son téléphone.

- **Non, non, non **!, la sermonna Klaus. **Je te confisque ton portable pour la soirée. Je veux que tu te détendes et te reposes ce soir. Que ne penses à rien d'autre qu'au calme et luxe qui règne dans ce manoir. Tu es un peu trop disponible pour tout le monde. Il faut que tu apprennes à penser d'abord à toi Caroline, avant de penser aux autres. Tu peux aller dans la chambre de ma sœur, elle est prête. Il y'a ta tenue de nuit sur le lit et une salle de bain jumelée à sa chambre. **

Le jeune homme s'éloigna avec le portable de Caroline en main. Elle le remercia intérieurement de lui avoir retiré ce téléphone. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien ce soir. Elle ne voulait être là pour personne ce soir. _« Penses à toi… ». _Cela semblait simple. Elle monta les grands escaliers du manoir et traversa le grand couloir. Elle entra dans la chambre de l'unique fille Mickaelson non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte d'en face qui était la chambre de Klaus. Caroline enleva ses vêtements trempés et sales, puis elle repensa à la robe olive qu'elle avait acheté ce soir : elle était restée dans la voiture ! Elle la retrouverait certainement dedans quand elle irait chercher sa voiture chez la dépanneuse. Caroline voulut prendre une douche mais dans la salle de bain de Rebecca, il n'y avait qu'une immense baignoire-jacuzzi. Caroline renonça donc à la douche et un peu gênée, elle chercha le robinet : il n'y avait que des boutons dorés un peu partout sur les parois blanches de la baignoire. Elle appuya sur un au hasard et soudain des dizaines de jets s'allumèrent en même temps !

Après avoir un pris son bain, Caroline vêtue d'une serviette, retourna dans la chambre de Rebecca. Sur son lit se trouvait la « tenue de nuit » que Klaus lui avait choisie : la nuisette blanche de Rebecca qu'elle avait portée mercredi !

Après avoir enfilé la tenue, Caroline qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans la chambre de Becca, elle décida de redescendre dans le salon. Elle n'y trouva personne. Elle alla à la cuisine où elle vit Klaus, qui se préparait un thé _(NA : pas très masculin je sais)_. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le corps époustouflant de la jeune fille, il crut défaillir. Cette nuisette immaculée la rendait plus sexy que jamais. Elle mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et sa peau légèrement halée. Caroline, rouge de gêne, pinça ses lèvres :

- **Était-il nécessaire de me donner la plus jolie nuisette de Rebecca pour cette nuit ? **

- **J'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'allait à ravir, et à ce que je vois ce n'était pas un mensonge car tu es magnifique. **

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la lycéenne n'eut d'autre réflexe que de rougir. Elle aimait les compliments du jeune homme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Pourquoi lui faire tant de compliments sur son physique ? L'avait-il déjà regardé attentivement ? Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de magnifique chez elle. Klaus sentit le mal-être de la jeune femme et décida de percer l'abcès.

- **Caroline, ma sœur m'a répété quelque chose qui me turlupine un peu…**

- **Quoi donc ? **

- **Est-il vrai que tu t'interroges sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à te choisir comme modèle ? Est-il vrai que tu en es venu à penser que je faisais cela pour me moquer de toi ? **

Le fard que Caroline piqua, fut une réponse parfaitement claire pour le jeune homme.

- **Bon sang Caroline, ça paraît évident non ? **

- **Non…**

- **Ne t'ais-je pas suffisamment répété à quel point je te trouve belle ? **

- **Je…**

- **Excuses moi si mes avances étaient trop subtiles. Je vais essayer d'être plus clair : je trouve que tu es la plus belle femme du monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'observer toutes les femmes qu'il existe sur Terre pour savoir que je n'en trouverais jamais d'aussi sublime que toi. Je t'ai choisi comme modèle parce que je voulais te peindre, et montrer à des milliers de gens que peut refléter le regard, l'expression, la tenue d'une femme aussi belle que toi. **

- **Alors pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber ? Tu m'as dit ce matin que rien de ce que tu avais dessiné n'était parfait. C'est bien que je ne suis pas parfaite n'est ce pas ? Le résultat aurait été plus satisfaisant avec une autre femme que moi, c'est ce que sous-entendait ta remarque et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça car tu as raison : je n'ai pas un physique assez parfait pour faire un chef-d'œuvre. **

- **Je m'excuse dans ce cas…J'ai été maladroit. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai voulu remettre en cause ton physique ou ce que tu penses de toi. Le problème des toiles ratées ne vient pas de toi mais de moi. C'est moi qui les ai produites et s'il n'y en a aucune de parfaite, c'est que je ne suis pas un assez bon artiste pour mettre sur toile une femme aussi belle et complexe que toi. **

Son regard n'avait pas dévié une fois, et il semblait si sincère que Caroline eut cette fois trop de peine à ne pas le croire. C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui faire confiance. Car si l'homme qu'elle aimait la trouvait jolie, c'était sans doute tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

- **Tu sais Love, quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais te peindre comme je le désire, j'ai compris une autre chose. **

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Que je n'étais absolument pas ****_digne_**** de faire ceci. **

Et Klaus posa ses lèvres sur celles, rougies de Caroline. La jeune fille était au comble de la surprise et du plaisir. Il appuyait ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de la jeune blonde. Elles étaient chaudes et délicieuses. Caroline était tellement émue qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de suite, qu'elle ne rendait pas le baiser au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour se détacher, elle reprit ses esprits et enroula ses bras autour du cou du riche lycéen. Klaus, ravi que sa douce lui rende son baiser, entoura la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras. Ils se communiquaient à travers ce baiser tous leurs sentiments refoulés depuis tout ce temps. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tant de temps… Ils en rêvaient depuis que leur regards s'étaient croisés. Les adolescents ne se quittaient que pour reprendre leurs souffles et pour recommencer de plus belle leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné, de minutes en minutes. La deuxième main de Klaus s'était faufilé dans la chevelure dorée de Caroline et la jeune fille passait sans vraiment d'en rendre compte sa main sur le torse nu de Klaus (_NA : j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il était lui aussi en pyjama mais que le bas ^^ mais enfin calmez vous ne bavez pas autant). _Lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa douce sur sa peau, le riche lycéen sentit comme une décharge électrique dans son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas une pareille réaction. Il stoppa le baiser pour scruter le visage de Caroline. Les joues et les lèvres rougies, la jeune femme était à croquer mais toute trace de gêne ou de timidité avait disparue sur son visage. Ses yeux aciers ne reflétaient à présent qu'une flamme de désir trop longtemps repoussé. Elle voulait Klaus certainement autant qu'il voulait d'elle. Sans prononcer un mot, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée pour la sauver. Son corps reposant dans les bras de Klaus pendant qu'il la transportait jusqu'à sa chambre, Caroline se sentait tellement bien qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. L'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur était entrain de la porter comme une princesse. Sans parler de ce baiser enivrant et merveilleux qu'il venait de lui donner. Et la déclaration romantique avec son air sincère mais torturé qu'il lui avait dit juste avant ! Elle était tout simplement aux anges. Elle le désirait de tout son corps mais lorsque le jeune homme la posa sur son lit à lui (elle eut temps de remarquer qu'elle était dans sa chambre), elle commença à se sentir légèrement flippée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Klaus était assis près d'elle. Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne mais il semblait lui aussi gêné ce qui était très étonnant venant de lui.

- **Caroline…**

- **Tu ne veux pas…**

- **Oh que si je le veux, Sweatheart crois moi. Mais tu n'es pas complètement dans ton état normal ce soir. La soirée a été éprouvante pour toi et je ne veux pas profiter de toi…**

La jeune fille ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait mais elle passa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la cuisse de Niklaus.

- **Mais j'en ai réellement envie… Je risque de paraître très fleur bleue, mais j'attends ce moment depuis des années...**

Elle prit place sur les cuisses du jeune homme et sentant son désir contre son intimité (_NA : elle porte une culotte hein quand même !_), elle essaya de le taquiner :

- **Tu as l'air d'en avoir autant envie que moi si j'en crois ton anatomie, mais si tu ne te sens pas ****_apte_**** à…**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller la fierté du jeune homme qui bascula Caroline pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il commença à dévorer son cou de baiser non sans lui avoir d'abord jeté un regard gonflé de désir. Il se délecta du coup pâle et délicat de la jolie blonde. Il caressa son ventre et ses seins par-dessus la nuisette et Caroline se sentait déjà toute chose. Il était tout aussi doué de ses mains que de sa bouche. Elle fourragea les cheveux en bataille de son (futur) amant et commençait déjà à soupirer de plaisir. _Réceptive_, se dit Klaus. Sachant que même si le désir était là, la jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec son corps, il ôta tout en délicatesse la nuisette de Caroline. Celle-ci immanquablement se mit à rougir. Sa pudeur et son innocence revenaient au galop. Pour la rassurer, le beau lycéen lui murmura à l'oreille :

- **Laisses moi te montrer à quel point j'aime ce corps nu qui te fait tant rougir. Tu es magnifique et je n'aurais de cesse de te le prouver. **

Sur ce il plongea sur les seins ronds et fermes de la jolie femme. Il les embrassa puis les prit en coupe dans ses mains pour les cajoler de ses lèvres. Il lécha, mordilla et suça les tétons de sa chère et tendre. Caroline gémissait de plus belle. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu et rêver. Il était doux et terriblement habile de sa langue. Il le lui prouva en descendant sa langue le long de son ventre plat, s'attardant sur son nombril puis lorsque sa bouche se retrouva devant le doux coquillage aux fins poils blonds. Klaus passa deux doigts dessus pour écarter les lèvres et après avoir entendu sa compagne gémir fortement il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur. Il suçait et jouait avec le bouton d'amour de Caroline et il ajouta ses doigts. Caroline, elle, commençait à pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Elle aimait tellement ce qu'il lui faisait…

- **Klaus…je vais…**

Les murmures de la jeune femme, gémissant son nom suffirent à mettre Klaus en état.

- **Vas-y mon cœur tu peux venir….**

Elle ne le fit pas dire deux fois et se libéra dans un cri dans la bouche de son amoureux qui se délecta du nectar de sa douce. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la passion dont il était capable.

- **Mon ange tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? On peut arrêter maintenant si tu ne le veux pas. Mais si on continue je serais incapable de m'arrêter. **

- **Tu me poses sérieusement la question après l'orgasme que tu viens de me donner Mickaelson ? Evidemment que je le veux ! **

Il rit au ton qu'elle employa. Il aimait la taquiner ou l'agacer. Elle était tout simplement adorable. Il savait que malgré son désir, elle était elle aussi stressée. Il la remerciait silencieusement de ne pas afficher tout haut l'incertitude et l'anxiété qui les animait tout deux. Car il était tout aussi stressé qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il allait _faire l'amour_ à une femme. Pas la sauter simplement par frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir celle qu'il désirait tant et qui se trouvait dans son lit à présent. Il embrassa à nouveau Caroline. Il prit ensuite une jambe de sa compagne et la souleva pour la placer autour de sa propre taille pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il regarda les yeux de Caroline qui malgré la peur était empli de désir et s'introduit tout simplement dans le corps de la belle lycéenne. Elle gémit tout de suite. Il avait la chance d'être gâté par la nature du côté physique et elle le sentait bien en elle. Lui aussi se sentait comme à sa place dans le corps délicat et gracieux de sa douce. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Caroline, il commença ses va et vient. Il se mit lui aussi à gémir car il la sentait serrée mais douce. Il allait et venait dans le coquillage de la belle tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules pour le sentir profondément. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres pour un baiser fougueux et aussi pour taire ces cris de plaisir. Il allait de plus en plus fort dans l'antre de Caroline et ils ciraient tous les deux. La jouissance venait déjà tant ils se satisfaisaient l'un l'autre. Ils vinrent en même temps en criant. Leurs jouissances se mêlèrent.

- **Caroline ! **

- **Klaus…je t'aime…**

La jeune femme était déjà dans un état post-orgasmique, elle n'avait donc pas conscience des mots qu'elle venait de dire mais lui, Klaus les avait parfaitement entendu. Il se laissa tomber (mais en douceur) sur le corps de Caroline, et resta fiché en elle encore longtemps car ils se sentaient terriblement bien ainsi unis. Puis Klaus roula sur le côté entrainant sa belle qui se blottit dans les bras musclés du bel homme et le sommeil vint la transporter. Klaus lui jeta un coup d'œil, ravi et lui murmura même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas :

- **I love you too, my Love.**

* * *

Stefan Salvatore roulait sous la pluie et l'orage. Il tentait de faire face à tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient en ce soir de fin de mai. C'était l'amertume qui prenait le plus de place. Il avait passé la soirée à attendre sa meilleure amie. Enfin ex-meilleure amie. Il était vexé qu'elle ne soit pas venue, et surtout qu'elle ne se soit pas excusé ! Il savait qu'en réalité il en attendait toujours davantage de Caroline. Si Elena, sa petite amie lui avait la même chose, jamais il ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur et il n'aurait pas rompu leur histoire pour si peu. Pourtant il s'était énervé pour Caroline. Pourquoi en attendait-il toujours plus de sa meilleure qui s'était toujours montrée loyale envers lui plutôt que sa petite amie qui le délaissait souvent ? Sans doute parce qu'il avait l'impression que Caroline le délaissait aussi. Le jeune homme avait décidé d'aller voir Elena. Il l'aimait et il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler à défaut de pouvoir se confier à sa meilleure amie qui préférait passer une soirée avec ce peintre à la noix plutôt qu'avec lui. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté dans un fleuriste encore ouvert pour acheter un bouquet de roses pour sa chérie. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte d'Elena.

Un jeune couple venait de terminer une séance d'ébats torrides. Damon Salvatore était maintenant plongé dans ses pensées tout en matant les fesses de son amante qui se tortillait devant lui pour réenfiler sa nuisette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la jeune fille qu'il avait laissée délibérément sur le bord de la route sous la pluie. C'est Elena qui lui avait ordonné de ne pas la prendre mais il avait beau réfléchir il ne comprenait pas quelle raison pouvait pousser une fille à abandonner sa « meilleure amie » sous la pluie, blessée.

- **Elena ? **

- **Humm oui ? Tu veux un deuxième round ? **

- **Non enfaite je voulais te demander… Ta copine…**

- **Caroline ? **

- **Oui. Est-ce qu'elle est rentrée chez elle ? **

- **Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en contrefous chéri. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

- **L'orage est quand même dangereux ce soir et elle était blessée non ? On aurait du la prendre avec nous…**

- **Non ! Nous avions mieux à faire que de ramener cette traîtresse chez elle. **

- **Elena c'est la fille du shérif ! Oh mon dieu quand elle va apprendre que moi l'adjoint du maire j'ai laissé sa fille au bord de la route…**

- **Oh mais tu te fais du souci pour rien, amour ! Aucune loi ne dit qu'on doit ramener les gens chez eux ! **

La jeune femme n'aimait pas que son amant s'inquiète pour Caroline. Elle se plaça sur les genoux de son amant dans une position aguicheuse.

- **Oublie cette idiote. On s'en fiche d'elle…**

Le jeune homme oublia tout sauf les courbes de sa charmante compagne. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres du cou d'Elena, Caroline Forbes sortit immédiatement de sa tête. Après tout le maire n'en saurait rien…Aucune loi n'interdisait qui que se soit de ne pas prendre quelqu'un dans sa voiture lors d'une tempête. Le jeune couple d'amant était parti pour un second round lorsque la sonnette d'Elena retentit.

- **Qui ose nous déranger à cette heure ?** , pesta Elena en sortant de la chambre. **Ne bouges pas amour je vais voir, **

La jeune brune ne portait qu'une nuisette quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour tomber sur…

- **Elena ! Je suis désolé de débarquer si tard ma chérie, mais j'avais prévu une soirée avec Care et elle m'a lâché. Pour aller avec Klaus je crois. Enfin bref je suis seul et légèrement déprimé du coup j'avais besoin de te voir. **

Il lui tendit le bouquet avec un air fatigué mais heureux. Elena était sous le choc : son petit ami était là avec l'intention de passer la nuit avec elle, un magnifique bouquet à la main et son amant, lui était en haut, prêt pour un second round. Enfin plus tout à fait en haut…

- **Elena ? Chérie ? Renvoies ce gêneur d'où il vient qu'on puisse reprendre nos…**

Damon était en caleçon et descendait les escaliers. Il se stoppa net quand il vit son frère devant la porte d'entrée, Elena et lui, Damon, en tenue légère.

- **Damon ? Que fais-tu ici ? **

- **Je…je…**

Elena profita du fait que Stefan n'avait toujours pas percuté :

- **Il est venu m'aider, j'ai eu une panne d'électricité à cause de la tempête et…**

- **Et que fais tu en caleçon ? **

- **Oh il avait chaud et…**

- **Elena tais toi. Arrêtes de lui mentir. **

Damon avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton particulièrement froid. La jeune femme le regarda les yeux ronds. Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Il n'était pas entrain de… Mais l'ainé Salvatore regarda son petit frère, qui ne comprenait rien, dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix grave :

- **Stefan…on couche ensemble depuis plus de six mois…**

- **On ? **

- **Elena et moi. Je suis son amant. Les week-ends en Floride, les sorties annulées à la dernière minute, c'était ça. On t'a menti tous les deux. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

Elena et Stefan était abasourdies : la jeune femme n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait un mensonge parfait en tête et Damon venait de tout avouer ! Tout ! Comme ça ! Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle savait qu'il tenait énormément à Stefan et que c'était la raison pour laquelle, il ne voulait rien lui dire. Mais il venait de le faire. Là, comme ça, de but en blanc il venait d'avouer un mensonge qui durait depuis des mois. Dire que Stefan était choqué relevait de l'euphémisme : le jeune frère n'en revenait pas ! Ainsi Care et Klaus ne lui avaient pas mentis… Elena couchait avec Damon dans son dos. Son propre frère ! Ils le trompaient depuis des mois. Tout le monde était au courant sauf lui. Le jeune homme se sentait submergé par la rage, la honte et la peine. La femme qu'il aimait, en qui il avait une confiance aveugle l'avait trompé ! Il n'ajouta pas un seul mot et se dirigea en direction de sa voiture, sous la pluie, d'une démarche sonnée. Damon, qui ne savait pas quoi faire après cette révélation courut derrière son petit frère et lui agrippa l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner :

- **Stef ! Je suis désolé…Ecoutes moi, on voulait te le dire plus tôt, on ne voulait pas te trahir mais…**

- **Lâches moi !** explosa le jeune frère fou de rage. **Espèce de salaud ! Faux-frère ! Dire que je t'ai fait confiance ! Tu es mon frère ! Et t'as osé coucher avec MA copine ! Je te hais. Toi et tes beaux discours sur la fraternité, et la famille que tu répètes à chaque foutue réception de la ville et tu t'envoies en l'air avec ta belle sœur ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni toi, ni cette traînée ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! **

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme qui grimpa à bord de sa voiture et manqua de peu de renverser son frère qui se trouvait à présent en caleçon sous la pluie torrentielle.

Damon regarda la voiture s'en aller dans la nuit. Enfin ! Il lui avait enfin dit ! La mauvaise conscience du grand frère avait laissé place aux regrets et la peine. Il avait blessé son frère au plus profond de lui-même. Il mettrait sans doute des années à cicatriser de cette blessure mais le jeune homme se jura de tout faire pour ne plus voir son petit frère souffrir autant. Son père lui avait confié avant que lui et Stefan quittent l'Italie pour venir ici, de s'occuper de son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait commis était irréparable. Mais il se promit de tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait encore survivre en Stefan.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Elena qui se tenait les bras croisés dans le chambranle de la porte. Elle avait suivi avec un désintérêt flagrant la scène entre les deux frères. Qu'elle soit au cœur de cette dispute lui donnait un sentiment d'importance même si maintenant elle venait de perdre son petit ami officiel et son cavalier pour le bal de promo !

- **Damon…tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passé là ? **

- **C'est fini Elena. Il est temps que tu sortes de nos vies. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour t'avoir préféré à mon frère. Pour l'avoir trahi juste pour coucher avec toi. Je veux que demain matin tu sois partie de cette maison. Si j'apprends que ta copine Caroline n'est pas rentré chez elle par notre faute, pire, s'il arrive un autre malheur à mon frère, c'est toi qui en fera les frais, Elena Gilbert.**

* * *

Voili voilou ! Reviews ! Merci à toutes les fans de cette fic (et aux miennes) merci pour tout !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent. Je ne vous remercierais jamais pour tout le bonheur que mes procurent vos reviews. Plus il y'en a, plus j'ai envie d'écrire la suite de cette fic. Alors voilà le chapitre tant réclamé . Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille ce samedi matin dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien ma première réaction, absurde certes, est de me pelotonner dans le drap qui m'entoure. Trop confortable ce lit ! J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Comme un bébé nu en l'occurrence. Ce n'est qu'après cette constatation que je commence à paniquer : je suis nue dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. La nuit précédente me revient en en tête. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai couché avec…non ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ais –je pu réaliser mon fantasme ? Ah oui c'est bon, je me rappelle : il m'a fait un discours romantique et touchant. Et j'ai baissé ma garde. Ses lèvres contre les miennes...Bon sang j'en ai encore des frissons ! Il m'a fait l'amour. Et de façon mémorable. Etait-ce un espoir fou de penser que je le trouverais à mes côtés quand je me réveillerai ? Sans doute parce que Klaus ne se trouve absolument pas dans mon (son) lit mais au pied du lit entrain de remplir un sac de voyage. Il s'agite de droite à gauche en mettant plusieurs choses dans le sac. Il est déjà habillé. Je suis légèrement perdue… Il n'a pas vraiment l'attitude de quelqu'un avec qui j'ai couché. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

- **Ah la belle aux bois dormants se réveille. Tu es très drôle quand tu t'agites au réveil. **

- **Je…qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

- **Je prépare mon sac de voyage. Nous partons ! **

- **Nous ? **

- **Toi et moi. Le concours a lieu ce soir. Si nous partons dans moins d'une heure on peut être à New-York à l'heure. **

- **Je…tu vas y participer finalement ?**

- **Oui ! J'ai dessiné exactement ce que je voulais cette nuit. Alors je pense que j'ai toutes mes chances. **

- **Et…tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? **

- **Bien sur ! Un week-end à New York ça n'a jamais tué personne, Sweatheart. **

- **Mais…qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… Et ma mère ? J'ai découché, elle doit être folle d'inquiétude ! Et Stefan ? Il doit être furieux qu'est ce que je vais faire avec lui ? Et Bonnie ! Il faut que je lui demande de venir me chercher. Et Elena…Oh je préfère ne pas en parler…**

- **Caroline ? **

- **Tiens ton portable. Déverrouille-le et dis moi combien de personnes t'ont appelées ou laissé un message. **

Je regarde le petit écran, et je constate en rougissant que personne, pas-même ma mère ne m'a appelé. Conclusion ?

- **En définitive, Love, tu tiens à rester à Mystic Falls à tout prix alors que personne n'a besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Totalement illogique. Allez, viens avec moi à NY Sweatheart ! Nous serons rentrés demain soir et mes frères et sœurs nous attendent. Rebecca sera déçue si tu ne viens je lui ai dit que tu seras de la partie. Tu l'imagines passer un week-end entier avec pour seule compagnie ses trois frères casse-pieds ? Nous allons passer chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu pourras laisser un message à ta mère ou l'appeler. Caroline tu as vécu une soirée éprouvante hier alors accorde toi une pause le temps d'un week-end. Tu n'as jamais voulu visiter New-York ? **

Je l'observe en réfléchissant à sa proposition… Un week-end à la Grosse Pomme avec toute la famille Mickaelson ? J'hésites … Mais en même temps, un voyage me ferait le plus grand bien. Enfin un voyage avec le garçon que j'aime, avec qui j'ai couché et qui en cinq minutes ne m'en a pas touché un mot… Mais j'ai envie de voir ce concours. Au contact de Niklaus j'ai appris à aimer l'art, et à le comprendre. Je peux accepter. Après tout ce n'est que six heures en tête à tête avec lui. Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de discuter. Et après je retrouverais Bex. Et je pourrais rencontrer le cyber-boy de Bonnie. Et je pourrais passer quarante huit heures sans penser à Elena, Damon, Stefan, le bal et toutes ces choses qui ne font que me prendre la tête. Oui…A peser le pour et le contre, il serait étonnement bénéfique pour elle de s'éloigner de Mystic Falls pour deux jours. A qui manquerait-elle ? Personne, se disait-elle.

- **Oh et j'ai oublié de te préciser que nous serons logés dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec room-service, of course. **

- **Bon d'accord. Mais je ne touche pas au volant ! Et je veux qu'on s'arrête toutes les heures à une station service. Et je choisis la musique. **

- **Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse. Allez en avant !**

* * *

Nous roulons depuis déjà une heure. Nous sommes passés par chez moi, j'ai pris quelques affaires et laissé trois messages sur la boîte vocale de ma mère. Il pleuvait encore à Mystic Falls mais moins qu'hier. Je n'ai croisé personne et tant mieux. Bonnie m'a appelé. Je lui ai juste dit que je partais avec Klaus pour NY. Je ne lui ai pas raconté l'affreuse/merveilleuse soirée que j'ai passée hier. Et pourtant il y en aurait des choses à dire ! Mais bon je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser et d'en parler pour l'instant. Et Klaus non plus apparemment. Est-ce qu'il fait toujours la tombe après avoir sauté une fille ? Il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois, trop concentré sur la route. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. J'ai appris à mes dépens ce qu'il se passe quand on quitte la route une seconde des yeux (chevreuil, arbre, accident, route déserte, pas besoin de vous le rappeler). Il ne m'a pas parlé d'hier soir. Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé puisqu'il a encore une marque sur le cou et moi sur la poitrine (j'ai vérifié). Je n'y comprends rien. Je l'ai laissé pénétrer dans mon intimité (dans les deux sens du terme) et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il n'en dit pas un mot ? Je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou rageuse. Sans doute les deux.

- **Dis-moi Klaus. **

- **Oui ? **

- **Ta toile…tu l'as réalisé cette nuit ? **

- **Tout juste. **

- **Combien de temps elle t'a pris exactement ? **

- **Six heures. **

- **Six heures ? Mais ça veut dire que tu n'as dormi que…**

- **Deux heures à tout casser. Mais ca n'a pas d'importance, Love. J'étais tellement inspiré après la soirée qu'on a passée, que je n'ai pu m'arrêter de peindre que lorsque mon chef-d'œuvre était terminé. Et crois-moi la fierté que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai posé la touche ultime sur ma toile, vaut bien toutes les heures de sommeil de perdues. **

Je suis tentée de lui parler de cette fameuse soirée qui l'a tant inspiré mais je me sens brusquement gênée. Après tout les gens ne blablatent pas pendant des heures sur leurs ébats n'est ce pas ? A quoi je m'attendais franchement ? Me retrouver sur son torse à mon réveil, m'entendre dire qu'il m'aime à la folie et toutes ces absurdités sur lesquelles je fantasme depuis des moins ? Non vraiment, Elena a raison sur un point : je rêve trop. Je me fais des films. Dans sa tête, il ne doit certainement voir qu'une fille de plus dans son lit. Je devrais le tuer pour ça mais voilà je l'aime et je me force à me dire que je devrais penser pareil. Sauf que je n'ai pas eu autant de partenaires sexuels que lui, voyez-vous ? Je n'ai qu'à faire comme lui : oublier. Ne plus y penser. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie, point final. Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter ? Rien, apparemment si on en croit l'artiste qui se tient à côté de moi, un volant à la main.

- **Tu es déjà allé à New-York Caroline ? **

- **Non. Et toi ? **

- **Oh que oui ! Plus d'une fois même ! Pendant tout un été avec ma famille entière, nous avons fait le tour des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Nous avons des choses époustouflantes mais New-York est la ville que Kol, Rebecca et moi-même avons préférée. Même si nous apprécions également le luxe des plages californiennes. **

- **Waouh ! J'en ai presque honte : je n'ai jamais voyagé en dehors de la Virginie. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais bon…**

- **C'est compliqué de partir en vacances avec une mère veuve qui travaille trop n'est ce pas ? **

- **Oui c'est ça. **

- **Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sure que tu trouveras un homme qui te fera voyager de droite à gauche du globe. **

- **Peut-être…**

- **Où rêves-tu d'aller ? **

- **Oh euh…Paris en premier. Et puis en Angleterre. Et en Italie. **

- **Ah tu rêves de l'Europe alors ! Sais-tu que toute ma famille est originaire d'Angleterre ? J'ai vu le jour à Londres ainsi que tous mes frères et sœurs. **

- **C'est vrai ? C'est vrai que vous avez des manières très…, j'interromps ma phrase en rougissant. **

- **British ? Oui je sais, tu peux le dire, moi aussi je trouve que nous avons l'air un peu ridicule avec nos habitudes de gosses de riches mais c'est notre éducation qui veut cela. **

- **Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon… **

- **C'est toi qui es mignonne,Love. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de retourner à Londres mais bon je me suis habitué à l'Amérique et ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en a l'air. Je ferais sans doute mes études ici et peut-être que je retournerais vivre en Angleterre si le cœur m'en dit. **

- **Pourquoi avez-vous déménagés ? **

- **Nos parents ont étendus leur entreprise jusqu'en Amérique. Ils sont souvent au travail. Nous les voyons peu mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce ne sont pas des parents irresponsables. Ils prennent de nos nouvelles tous les jours et comme tu as pu le voir, ils nous offrent une vie plus que décente. Ils nous manquent un peu mais au moins nous sommes libres. **

- **Vous avez vraiment une vie de rêve…**

- **Nous avons beaucoup de chance c'est tout. **

Nous ne décrochons plus un mot de tout le voyage. Au fond de moi je suis déçue mais je préfère oublier tous ces sentiments que cet Apollon me procure pour me concentrer sur la ville splendide où nous nous rendons. New-York…J'en rêve depuis mon enfance. Et l'homme que j'aime m'y emmène. Il faudra quand même que je lui demande pourquoi.

Quand nous descendons de la voiture devant l'hôtel Plazza gigantesque, une tornade blonde se rue sur moi pour m'enlacer :

- **Oh merci d'être venue ! J'ai cru mourir avec des deux idiots ! **

- **Un troisième vient d'arriver petite sœur je te rappelle**, dit Klaus en enlevant les bagages du coffre avec Elijah. **Et Kol ca t'ennuierai de nous aider ?**

Je tourne la tête vers le dernier membre de la famille Mickaelson. Il est aussi mignon que sur la photo de Bonnie. Il porte des lunettes de soleil énormes et est en ce moment même en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il ne nous a pas encore jeté un regard à Klaus et moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Elijah menace de jeter son portable qu'il décide de raccrocher.

- **Ouais faut que je te laisse Bonnie. J'ai ma famille casse-pied qui est venu à New-York. Ils ont crus qu'ils me manquaient. Alors qu'en réalité je suis parfaitement bien sans eux ! Je te rappelle dans la soirée. Bisous**

Je manque d'éclater de rire. Il était au téléphone avec Bonnie ! Ah s'il savait. Il regarde ses frères batailler avec les bagages avec un désintérêt flagrant puis son regard tombe sur moi. Son expression change du tout au tout car il m'adresse un grand sourire ravageur.

- **Salut jolie fille. Moi c'est Kol. Je suis le plus jeune frère de cette fratrie de bras cassé que tu vois là. **

- **Euh enchantée**, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il est trop drôle. Apparemment Rebecca ne lui as rien dit sur moi. Je décide de ne pas lui révéler que Bonnie est ma meilleure amie**. Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes.**

- **Tu accompagnes Klaus ? **

- **Oui. Je viens pour le concours de peinture de ce soir. **

- **Fantastique ! J'y vais aussi. Mon crétin de frère y participe. Une perte de temps si tu veux mon avis. Tout le monde croit qu'il a du talent mais moi la seule chose artistique que je l'ai vu faire c'est un mélange de bleu et jaune pour obtenir du vert en maternelle ! **

J'éclate de rire. Klaus se tient à deux mètres de lui et il le critique vigoureusement. D'ailleurs il n'a pas l'air très content mais apparemment ils ont l'habitude d'être ainsi débinés par leur frère.

- **Peut-être que si tu n'as personne pour t'accompagner à ce concours tu pourrais…**

- **Trouver un cavalier plus beau avec des techniques de drague plus élaborées que les tiennes, jeune frère**, dit Klaus en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

- **Dis donc toi**, rouspète Kol avec un ton outré. **Ce n'est pas parce que t'es célibataire depuis une éternité que tu dois me piquer mes prises. Trouve-toi tes cavalières tout seule ! **

- **Viens Care**, rigole Rebecca en m'attrapant le bras**. Laissons ces deux idiots se battre pour toi et allons faire du shopping, histoire de nous trouver des tenues fabuleuses pour ce soir. **

Sur ce nous laissons les hommes Mickaelson en éclatant de rire. Cette famille est aussi étrange que géniale !

* * *

Rebecca Mickaelson était tranquillement assise sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle et Caroline étaient revenues depuis une demi-heure de leur séance shopping. Elle avait toutes les deux trouvés des jolies tenues. Elles avaient décidé de partager leur chambre d'hôtel. Ainsi la fille Mickaelson attendait sa copine Caroline qui était sous la douche tout en se vernissant les ongles des pieds. Elle en était au dernier orteil quand le téléphone de Caroline sur table de nuit vibra. Rebecca, surprise regarda l'écran pour voir qui appelait son amie. Stefan Salvatore. Rebecca ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce nom. Elle hésitait à répondre. Normalement elle n'aurait mais Caroline lui avait raconté ses problèmes avec Stefan et le fait qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec lui. Si personne ne décrochait Stefan allait encore en vouloir à Caroline pendant un bon moment. C'est ce qui décida Rebecca à décrocher le téléphone.

- **Caroline ? C'est toi ? Enfin tu décroches ! Où es-tu passé ? Il faut absolument qu'on parle ! **

- **Ca j'en suis sûre mais vois-tu je ne suis pas Caroline ! **

- **Rebecca Mickaelson ? Mais pourquoi t'as le portable de Care ? **

- **Tu as reconnu ma voix ? **

- **Et bien oui. On se croise quand même tous les jours au bahut. Faudrait vraiment que je sois sourd. Où est Caroline ? **

- **Sous la douche. **

- **Où êtes-vous ? Je suis passé chez elle mais il n'y avait personne ! **

- **Nous sommes à New-York pour assister à un concours de peinture. **

- **D'accord…Klaus est avec vous ? **

- **Oui. Ecoutes Caroline a eu une soirée éprouvante hier soir alors si tu l'as appelé pour l'engueuler, saches que je ne te laisserais pas lui parler. Tu as beau être son meilleur ami, depuis quelques temps tu ne te conduis pas vraiment comme tel. **

- **Eprouvante ? Comment ça ? **

- **Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ta garce de petite amie a laissé Caroline sur le bord de la route, sous la pluie hier soir après leur séance shopping ! **

- **Quoi ? Comment ça ? **

- **Elle est partie avec ton idiot de frangin en laissant Caroline toute seule juste parce qu'elles se sont disputés. **

- **Oh mon dieu…je ne savais pas… **

- **Elle te l'aurait dit si tu ne lui avais adressé un message de reproches. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas pu venir chez toi hier soir. Mais tu étais sans doute trop occupé. Avec Elenouille je parie ! **

La jeune femme se détestait de laisser filtrer sa jalousie mais elle était trop énervée par cet idiot dont elle était amoureuse.

- **S'il te plaît n'enfonces pas le couteau…Je sais que j'ai été nul avec ma meilleure amie d'accord ? Je l'ai laissé, j'ai tout raté… J'ai été trompé par deux personnes que j'aimais et la troisième je l'ai négligé…Je sais que je suis un moins que rien, et je sais aussi que je devrais être capable de te l'entendre me dire mais vois-tu je n'ai pas ce putain de courage alors s'il te plaît…n'en rajoutes pas !**

Rebecca colla la petite boîte téléphonique contre son oreille pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu mes sanglots du jeune homme…

- **Stefan…Stefan tu pleures ? **

- **Excuses moi c'est juste que…ca y'est tu vois je craque. J'ai appris que ma petite amie me trompait avec celui qui se prétends mon frère et j'ai intériorisé pendant toute la journée mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et j'avais besoin de Care mais voilà elle est pas là pour moi ce soir, retour à l'envoyeur et je me retrouve à pleurer au téléphone comme un alcoolique auprès d'une fille super qui a sans doute autre chose à faire que d'écouter un imbécile comme moi pleurer sur son sort.**

- **Oh tu sais…j'étais entrain de me vernir les pieds mais ca prends longtemps à sécher alors si tu veux… tu peux continuer à te lamenter. **

En réalité la belle blonde était touchée d'entendre le jeune homme reconnaître enfin ses torts. Elle se sentait comme aimantée au téléphone de Caroline et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le jeune Salvatore broyer du noir. Il avait beau être à des kilomètres d'elle, elle ressentait sans peine son chagrin. Elle aussi, son ancien copain l'avait trompé avec sa meilleure amie. Après avoir été malheureuse pendant longtemps, elle s'était juré de ne jamais s'attacher à personne. C'est pour ça qu'elle était assez introvertie au lycée. Seuls ses frères la connaissaient mieux que quiconque et elle avait laissé Bonnie et Caroline percer sa carapace. Elle savait à quel point il était douloureux de se sentir trahie et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle avait le devoir de soutenir le jeune homme qui souffrait sans doute autant qu'elle avait souffert. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle l'aimait.

- **C'est…c'est vrai ? Tu ne vas pas me raccrocher au nez ? **

- **Si tu deviens trop soulant et que tu me fais discours comme quoi princesse Gilbert est merveilleuse alors si je vais raccrocher et te supprimer du répertoire de Caroline. **

- **Ah ah ah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'ai enfin compris quel genre de fille c'était. Je me fourvoyais en croyant qu'elle était restée la fille gentille et généreuse que j'avais connue avant la mort de ses parents. Elle a changé. Elle est devenue superficielle, garce et manipulatrice et je suis dégouté de pas m'en être rendu compte avant qu'elle ne me fasse autant souffrir.**

Stefan ne le savait pas mais au bout du fil Rebecca affichait un grand sourire en entendant le beau garçon débiner sa pire ennemie. Il comprenait enfin quel genre de fille c'était. Mais à ses dépens.

- **Mais dis moi…tu le savais pour Elena et Damon ? Qui te l'a dit ? Klaus ? **

- **Non Caroline. **

- **Sérieux ? Elle était au courant ?! Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Bordel pourquoi elle m'a laissé croire aux mensonges de cette garce ! **

- **Je te rappelle qu'elle a essayé de te le dire mais que tu l'as envoyé bouler ! **

- **J'ai été con…**

- **Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été sous l'emprise d'Elenouille Gilbert. Caroline aussi croit dur comme fer qu'elle peut redevenir la Elena d'avant. Mais bon peut-être qu'après le coup que cette garce lui a fait hier, elle aura une autre vision d'elle. Je considère Caroline comme une amie et ca me tue qu'elle donne autant pour une fille qui ne la voit que comme une marionnette. **

- **Tu as raison. Je m'en veux tellement…Je vais te laisser…Je ne veux pas t'embêter d'avantage. Prépares toi pour le concours et envoyez-moi des photos. Merci d'avoir été là, Rebecca. Je sais qu'on ne se parle jamais au lycée-encore un autre coup d'Elena- mais saches que je le regrette et que j'ai bon espoir que l'on puisse se fréquenter et devenir amis maintenant que j'ai quitté cette cinglée. Allez salut. Oh et dis à Care que je l'aime et que je m'en veux beaucoup pour toute cette merde. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera. Bonsoir Rebecca. **

Sur ce le jeune homme raccroche mais Rebecca, elle, reste les yeux fixée sur le petit écran : il l'a remercié ! Il veut être ami avec elle ! Il a largué Elena ! Et il l'a traité de garce et de cinglée ! Ca fait beaucoup de bonne nou

* * *

velles pour la jeune fille qui se laisse tomber sur le grand lit, trop heureuse. Stefan Salvatore = célibataire et trop craquant quand il se confesse !

Rebecca est partie se baigner mais comme j'étais prête j'ai décidé de descendre à la réception de l'hôtel en attendant que le concours commence. Il n'y a pas grand monde mais je vois Kol qui discute avec la réceptionniste. Enfin ils _ont l'air_ de discuter mais je ne vois pas pourquoi dans une conversation le garçon lance des regards charmeurs et caresse la taille de son interlocutrice pendant que la fille avec son air de pouffe le regarde avec des yeux débiles et rigole à ses phrases charmeuses qu'elle ne comprend même pas. Je le regarde furieuse. Rebecca avait raison : c'est un dragueur de première. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Bonnie est ma meilleure amie et je me fiche qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ou non : s'il ne se montre pas digne d'elle (et croyez-moi il a du boulot), il peut l'oublier car je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma meilleure amie ! Je me poste devant lui et la pouffe de l'accueil. Il stoppe de suite sa conversation. La jeune fille a l'air légèrement dégoutée que je m'incruste dans leur séance de drague pathétique.

- **Où sont tes frères ? **

- **Là haut entrain de se préparer. Moi je suis beau naturellement contrairement à eux je n'ai pas besoin d'un temps illimité pour me préparer. **

- **Ah oui ? Pourtant je sais de source sûre que tu passes plus d'une heure chaque matin dans la salle de bains, dis-je d'un ton mi amusée, mi cassante. **

- **Excusez-moi**, minaude la fille de l'accueil agacée, **mais vous êtes qui ?**

- **La meilleure amie de son amie. Mais il risque de ne jamais être son petit ami s'il continue à draguer toutes les filles comme vous. **

Kol me regarde ahuri. Il me prend par le bras et m'entraine plus loin dans le hall pour que la réceptionniste, qui semble furieuse, ne nous entende pas.

- **De quelle amie tu parles ?**

- **Tu sais que je vis à Mystic Falls, Kol n'est ce pas ? **

- **Oui et alors ? **

- **Tu n'as aucune amie à Mystic Falls ? **

Il réfléchit cinq minutes puis d'un coup il percute :

- **Oh mon dieu tu connais Bonnie ! **

- **Evidemment ! C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour tomber sous ton charme inexistant mais c'est comme ça, alors si tu veux continuer à la fréquenter, tu as intérêt à changer d'attitude ! Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande, c'est une fille formidable avec à peu près un million de qualités alors ne songes pas une seconde alors lui faire de la peine ! **

- **Oh du calme Maman Ours ! J'adore Bonnie, d'accord ? Je la trouve formidable et franchement je ne vois aucune fille qui pourrait mieux me correspondre. C'est vrai que je drague beaucoup de filles et que parfois je passe vraiment pour un con mais je compte bien vous prouver que je ne suis ni un beau-parleur, ni idiot. Tu verras. Je me montrerais digne de Bonnie Bennett. Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, bien au contraire. De toute façon je vais venir à Mystic Falls cette semaine, j'ai trop envie de la voir pour de vrai. **

Je regarde ses yeux noisette et c'est vrai que je perçois de l'impatience et de la joie à l'idée de rencontrer sa Bonnie. Il a l'air déjà très amoureux alors qu'il ne la jamais vue. Alors je décide de lui laisser une chance.

J'attends que la réception avant le concours commence avec Kol. Il est vraiment sympa. Immature, complètement inconscient, un tantinet arrogant mais tellement drôle et franc ! J'arrive à me confier lui sans problème et il m'écoute sans broncher et me donne plein de conseils.

- **Alors est ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et toi ou il faut que je devine tout seul ? **

- **Et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…Poses moi des questions. **

- **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? **

Plus cash, tu meurs ! Je me mets à rougir.

- **Oui…**

- **C'est déjà une bonne chose. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà dragué ? **

- **Oui. Mais je crois que c'est un jeu pour lui. **

- **Vous avez couché ensemble ? **

- **Kol ! **

- **Enfin quoi, ca crève les yeux qu'il se passe ou s'est passé un truc fort entre vous ! Tu rougis dès que tu le vois et lui il te lance des regards lourd de sous-entendus. Si c'est pas du sexe qu'est ce c'est ? **

- **De son côté tu vois je crois justement que ce n'est ****_que _****du sexe. **

- **Et pas du tien ? **

- **Non. On a fait l'amour hier soir. C'était magnifique. La plus belle nuit de ma vie mais je crois que je suis la seule à l'avoir perçue comme ça. **

- **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? **

- **Il ne m'en a pas touché un mot ! Nous avons passé la journée ensemble dans sa voiture et à aucun moment il ne m'a parlé de la nuit dernière ! Comme si elle n'avait pas existé. **

- **Mais Care, ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il s'en fout ou que c'était nul. C'est juste que mon frère est un incapable en relation amoureuse vu que les relations sérieuses qu'il a eu doivent se compter sur une seule main. Il faut peut-être que tu fasses le premier pas. Et par premier pas j'entends le gifler pour sa désinvolture par rapport à la nuit torride que vous avez passée si j'en crois tes dires. Personnellement je doute sérieusement des capacités sexuelles de mon frangin mais t'as pas l'air d'être une menteuse alors je veux bien essayer de te croire. **

J'éclate de rire. Il réussit à faire passer ma déception quand je repense à Klaus et à son attitude. Mais en parlant avec Kol, je me rends compte que même si je m'entends bien avec le frère de Klaus, c'est Stefan qui me manque le plus. Et Klaus aussi. Mais pour ce dernier ça ne dure pas longtemps parce qu'il descend avec Elijah. Ils sont tous les deux en costumes, très élégants mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon peintre préféré. Il me lance un regard ravageur et je me sens rougir en repensant à la nuit dernière. Il est aussi très beau quand il ne porte rien… Waouh mais je m'égare là enfaite ! Il descend et de son éternel sourire en coin, il me dit d'une voix que je sens différente mais que je n'arrive pas à trop distinguer :

- **Tu es vraiment belle Caroline. Cette couleur te sied à ravir. **

Je me regarde. C'est vrai que question tenue, j'ai misé gros. En même temps Rebecca (qui est des kilomètres d'Elena question shopping) m'a harcelé pour que je prenne cette robe blanche en satin à bretelles incrustées de strass noirs. Je dois avouer que cette robe de cocktail est très jolie. Elle m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en chignon et lorsque je me suis regardé dans le miroir avant de descendre j'ai repensé aux paroles que Klaus m'a dites hier avant de m'embrasser. Il m'a assuré que j'étais la plus belle femme du monde et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai commencé à le croire. Mais bon quand on couche avec la plus belle femme du monde, on ne joue pas la carpe juste après n'est ce pas ?

* * *

La réception avant le concours. Il y'a un monde fou. Cinq toiles sont encore sous des draps au fond de la salle en attendant d'être dévoilées et parmi elles se trouve la toile de Klaus. Plusieurs peintures sont affichées sur les murs. Je me tiens avec Rebecca devant une peinture représentant un coucher de soleil grandiose mais ma nouvelle amie ne semble pas aussi emballée que moi par cette œuvre d'art.

- **Oh là la ce que c'est barbant ce vernissage ! **

- **Oh arrêtes c'est pas si terrible que ça Bex. Moi j'aime bien ça. Klaus m'a appris à aimer l'art. **

- **Oh non je rêve…bon moi je vais aller voir s'il y'a encore de ces ****_délicieux_**** petits fours et s'il y'a au moins ****_une_**** personne qui ne soit pas branché art moderne ici.**

Bex s'éloigne dans sa jolie robe noire évasée qui lui va merveilleusement bien. J'envie mon amie. Elle est vraiment géniale. Belle, sûre d'elle sans être trop prétentieuse, marrante. J'aimerais tellement que Stefan la préfère à Elena… Je ne sais pourquoi mais il m'est impossible d'imaginer Bex m'abandonnant sur la route juste parce qu'on a eu une engueulade. Je retourne à la contemplation du coucher de soleil et regarde l'étiquette affichée à côté de la peinture : _Sean Stevenson_. Soudain un jeune homme blond, les yeux bleus en amandes se poste à côté de moi.

- **Je vois que vous avez l'air d'apprécier cette toile. **

- **Oui, je la trouve magnifique. Mais je ne connais pas l'artiste. Je suis encore très novice en matière d'art. Vous le connaissez ce Sean Stevenson ?**

- **Si je le connais ? Chérie, c'est moi qui ai peint ce tableau. C'est avec lui que j'ai gagné ce concours l'an dernier. **

- **Oh c'est vrai ? C'est votre toile ? Je la trouve très jolie. Pas étonnant que vous ayez gagné. **

- **Oui et je compte bien gagner cette année aussi. Je me présente encore. Mon père est un des juges du concours alors j'ai toutes mes chances.**

Je le regarde plus intensément. Effectivement il a une tête et des manières qui laissent penser qu'il est étonnement bien pistonné. Malgré son arrogance, il a l'air plutôt sympa. Il réengage la conversation :

- **Et vous êtes peintre ? **

- **Oh non, je suis une amie d'un des candidats. Je suis venir le soutenir, et puis j'avais envie de voir la ville. **

- **Croyez-moi lorsque vous aurez vu ma toile, chérie vous oublierez très vite votre ami.**

- **Oh…et bien j'en doute parce que la personne que je soutiens est vraiment très douée. **

- **Voyez-vous cela ? Et ce cher ami, vous a-t-il dit a quel point vous êtes sublime dans cette tenue ? **

Il dit cela sur un ton séducteur tout en se rapprochant fortement de moi. J'ai beau ne pas être attirée par ce peintre arrogant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. Il doit penser que c'est un signe positif puisqu'il glisse une main sur ma taille et la fait descendre pour se retrouver presque sur mes fesses. Je m'apprête à me dégager poliment quand Klaus apparaît près de nous sans crier, un air furieux que je ne lui aie jamais vu sur le visage.

- **Désolé, le prince charmant mais je crois que tu vas devoir trouver une autre femme sublime pour cette soirée. Bonne chance pour en trouver une aussi belle qu'elle. **

- **Et pourquoi je devrais en trouver une autre ?** demande Sean, un air passablement mécontent sur le visage. Il semble contrarié que Klaus nous ai interrompus. Même si je le remercie intérieurement d'être venue me tirer des pattes de ce sous Dom-Juan, je n'aime pas trop le ton qu'il emploie.

- **Parce que c'est la taille de ma copine que tu es entrain de caresser et si tu n'arrêtes pas dans les minutes qui suivent je risque de t'arracher ta main. Tu auras beaucoup de mal à peindre avec ta main gauche, vu que tu es ****_gaucher_****, Sean Stevenson**.

Et avant de le laisser répliquer, Klaus m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine loin de Sean près d'un buisson.

- **Klaus ! Non mais lâches moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? **

- **Qu'est ce qu'il me prend à moi ? C'est une blague ? **

- **Non ! Depuis quand est ce que je suis ta copine ? **

- **Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire ! Nous avons fait l'amour hier soir Caroline et il m'a semblé t'entendre dire que tu m'aimais !**

- **Ah parce que maintenant tu t'en rappelles ! Parce qu'à en croire l'attitude de Monsieur on aurait plutôt l'impression qu'il ne s'est absolument****_ rien_**** passé hier soir. Au final cette nuit existe quand ça t'arrange ! Avoir couché avec moi hier soir ne te permets de faire comme si j'étais ta copine et agresser les garçons qui m'approchent ! **

- **Ah parce que pour toi c'était que du sexe ?! **

- **J'aligne ma vision des choses à la tienne Mickaelson ! **

- **Qu'est ce que tu…**

- **Mesdames et Messieurs ? Nous allons dévoiler les œuvres de nos candidats du concours de peinture de New-York ! Veuillez vous approchez de la scène. **

Je lance un regard furieux à Klaus et me détache se sa poigne avec colère. Je tourne les talons et vais m'installer dans un coin de la pièce près de Kol qui me regarde amusé :

- **Alors le grand amour ? **

- **Du vent. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi,** dis-je en serrant les dents, et mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignent pour laisser place aux projecteurs de la scène qui illuminent les tableaux à présent dévoilés. Mon regard tombe presque immédiatement sur la troisième du milieu. Celle de Klaus. Et je manque de tomber à la renverse. C'est moi ! Mais pas dans n'importe quelle posture. Klaus ma peinte pendant que je dormais. Sur la toile on peut voir une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, pour seul couverture un drap qui cache sa féminité (car à part ce drap elle ne porte rien) et un air paisible et heureux sur le visage. Je trouve cette fille sublime sur le coup. Ses traits sont peints avec douceur et je peux percevoir tout l'amour du peintre pour sa toile, rien qu'en regardant ce tableau. Il est somptueux et je vois que beaucoup de personnes semblent l'aimer. Enfin c'est peu dire car les commentaires fusent de toute part.

- **Oh mon dieu quelle belle femme ! **

- **Tant de sérénité, de douceur, d'amour dans une seule toile. **

- **Vraiment c'est le travail d'un véritable artiste. **

- **Plutôt pas mal pour un mec qui s'en fout de toi non ?** me glisse Kol à l'oreille tout en gardant les yeux sur l'immense toile.

Je cherche de mes yeux d'où coulent des larmes d'émotion Klaus qui n'a pas bougé de sa place. Il ne regarde pas son chef d'œuvre. Il me fixe moi. De ses yeux étincelants de tristesse. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer plus dans son expression. Il n'a plus son sourire ravageur. J'aimerais courir vers lui et lui dire ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur et le féliciter pour m'avoir aussi merveilleusement bien dessiné. Car je peux enfin le reconnaître : il doit vraiment, vraiment me trouver splendide pour me dessiner aussi bien.

- **Mesdames et Messieurs, les juges ont eu une minute pour voter pour leur toile favorite. Et c'est avec un immense honneur que je remets le prix du meilleur peintre de NY à…**

Je ne quitte pas des yeux Klaus. Je sais pertinemment que c'est lui qui va gagner. C'est lui le meilleur.

- **Pour la troisième fois consécutive : à Sean Stevenson ! Pour son magnifique paysage d'une plage du Nord Atlantique. Merci à tous les concurrents d'avoir participé. **

Je me tourne brusquement. PARDON ? Klaus n'a pas…Je n'en reviens pas et regarde, bouche bée, Sean se diriger sur scène, un air fier et satisfait sur le visage. Je suis scotchée. Et apparemment Kol aussi puisqu'il s'exclame :

- **Quoi ? Non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! C'est mon frère le meilleur, il a réalisé la plus belle toile de l'univers pas cet abruti congénital ! C'est un scandale ! Votre concours est complètement truqué ! **

- **Monsieur Mickaelson** ! s'exclame-le juge, furieux que mon ami ait interrompus la cérémonie. **Ce concours n'est en aucun cas truqué. La meilleure peinture revient à Monsieur Stevenson, les juges l'ont décidés, un point c'est tout ! Et je vous demanderais de rester poli ! **

- **Parfait ! Remettez donc ce prix à la noix à Monsieur Sean Piston Stevenson je m'en fiche ! Mon frère n'a pas besoin de votre concours pour être le meilleur peintre d'Amérique ! **

Je laisse Kol s'énerver contre l'organisation défectueuse de ce concours et regarde Klaus mais il n'est plus à sa place : je le vois se diriger vers la sortie arrière de la pièce dans le jardin. J'hésite à le suivre parce qu'après cette défaite il a peut-être envie d'être mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste à cause de ce stupide concours. Alors je me dirige dans la cour extérieure où je le trouve assis sur un banc de pierre. Il a la tête enfoui dans ses mains et semble désespéré. Comme si tous ses rêves venaient de s'effondrer. Je m'assieds à côté et pose une main que j'espère rassurante sur son épaule.

- **Klaus…Klaus il ne faut pas te décourager tu sais. Tu es un très bon peintre et ce n'est pas un stupide concours qui va…**

- **Laisses Caroline. Tout est fini. J'ai perdu. Je ne resterais qu'au statut de gagnant du prix des jeunes talents de Mystic Falls. Tans pis pour moi. J'aurais du être meilleur. Tu vois je te l'avais dit : je suis incapable de retranscrire toute ta beauté sur une toile. J'ai été trop arrogant en pensant que j'en étais capable. **

- **Mais ne dis pas ça ! Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ? Tu as dit que tu avais dessiné exactement ce que tu voulais. Tu as donné tout ce que tu avais et tu as mis tout ton talent dans cette peinture. Ecoutes…je ne me suis jamais senti aussi belle et aimée avant de découvrir cette toile. Et…je voudrais te remercier. **

- **Me remercier ? **

- **Pour m'avoir aidé à reprendre confiance en moi. Il n'y a qu'à travers ton regard que j'arrive à me sentir comme une femme belle. Tu es pour moi le meilleur peintre qui puisse exister parce que tu as fait ressortir de mon être tout ce que je croyais inexistant. Alors ne sois pas déçu parce que tu n'as pas gagné parce que cette toile est la plus belle que tu ais faite. **

Il semble reprendre un peu d'aplomb mais il reste quand même très déçu je le vois dans son regard.

- **Caroline…**

- **Oui ? **

- **Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui. Si je n'ai pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier c'est parce que je pensais que tu regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser**

- **Mais je ne regrette rien ! Enfin c'était magique mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas aussi pour toi. **

- **Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas apprécié hier ? **

- **Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je peux comprendre…**

- **Arrêtes tu te trompes complètement. Hier soir, fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Tu m'as comblé. Enfin comment peux-tu en douter ? Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point je t'aime ? C'est pour ça que j'ai piqué une crise tout à l'heure. Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme t'approche parce que selon moi aucun homme ne mérite. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. **

Mon cœur fait un triple salto car j'en suis restée à : je t'aime.

- **C'est vrai ? Tu…tu m'aimes ? **

- **Mais oui ! Je suis très amoureux de toi et ce depuis très longtemps. Mais tu es trop bien pour moi tu vois. **

- **Là c'est toi qui dis des bêtises. Et tu m'as prouvé avec cette toile et la nuit parfaite que tu m'as donné hier que tu étais on ne peut plus digne d'être avec moi. **

- **Vraiment ?** bredouille t-il, avec un air de je n'y crois pas. **Tu veux dire que tu accepterais d'être ma petite amie ? **

- **Si tu me le demandais j'accepterais avec joie. **

- **Dans ce cas veux-tu…**

- **Pardonnez-moi **! s'exclame un des juges : un homme corpulent avec une tête joviale. **Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je m'appelle Roy Montgomery et je dirige le département des arts à l'université de Pennsylvanie. Vous êtes bien Klaus Mickaelson ? **

- **Oui c'est moi. **

- **Félicitations jeune homme ! Votre toile était spectaculaire. Vous avez su peindre la femme qui se trouve à côté de vous avec une finesse et une passion qui me touche beaucoup. Je suis très déçu que vous n'avez pas gagné mais c'était prévisible : tous les juges ont votés pour Sean pour se faire bien voir par son père. En ce qui me concerne j'ai voté pour vous car j'adore votre travail. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans mon département l'an prochain si vous acceptez. Je dois absolument partir mais tenez ma carte, si vous êtes intéressé. **

Il tend sa carte de visite à Klaus et s'éloigne après nous avoir salués. Niklaus regarde la carte ébahie et à la fois satisfait.

- **Félicitations ! L'université de Pennsylvanie est une de l'Ivy League ! Tes parents vont être ravis. Et puis ce n'est pas très loin de la Virginie. **

- **Humm je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que la fille avec qui je veux sortir, acceptes de me suivre en Pennsylvanie… Si ce n'est pas le cas ils devront se passer de mes talents car je refuse de partir loin de ma chérie. Les relations à distance : non merci. **

- **Oh…**dis-je d'une voix amusée**. Et quand comptes-tu lui demander si elle veut effectivement être ta petite amie ? **

- **Juste après ça : **

Et il m'embrasse avec une tendresse qui me fait défaillir, mêlant sa langue chaude et douce à la mienne timide. Sans attendre je passe un bras autour de son cou et approfondit ce baiser qui me donne des frissons. Bon sang que je l'aime…Et j'ai l'impression que c'est on ne peut plus réciproque. Et voyez-vous ça me rend…HEUREUSE !


	8. Chapter 8

_Le lendemain. Mystic Falls._

Une jolie brune se tenait devant l'entrée du garage de Mystic Falls. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil sous une pluie qui n'avait cessé depuis vendredi soir. Ses bottes noirs à talons et son trench noir lui donnait un air de mafieuse italienne assez classe. Il faut dire qu'Elena Gilbert s'était toujours dit qu'elle ferait une parfaite bad girl italienne au cinéma. Pourtant l'objectif de la jeune lycéenne n'avait rien à voir avec une liasse de billets verts et un revolver. Non, elle venait seulement faire réviser sa voiture. Elle attendait que le garagiste arrive. Elle voyait aussi qu'une seule voiture était en réparation : celle de Caroline. Elena s'approcha de la voiture encore amochée par l'accident. Une bouffée de colère prit Elena en repensant à cet accident qui aurait pu être banal s'il n'avait pas été l'élément déclencheur du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie vendredi soir. Le garagiste, un homme rond, bronzé et qui semblait légèrement embêté de devoir travailler un dimanche matin.

- **Vous êtes Caroline Forbes, je suppose ? **

- **Qu'…Quoi ? **

- **Cette voiture est à vous ? On l'a fait déposer pour vous vendredi. Elle n'est malheureusement pas finie, mon petit mais vous pouvez repasser demain soir ! Elle sera comme neuve. **

- **Vraiment ? **

- **Mais oui ! Je viens d'arriver à Mystic Falls mais je ne traine pas du genou quand il s'agit des voitures, jeune fille. Au faite, tenez ! **

Le vieil homme tend un sac en plastique d'une boutique de mode à la jeune fille. Elena se saisit de l'objet et regarde à l'intérieur du sac : la robe verte de Caroline et le journal intime de Caroline.

- **Je me suis dit que vous voudriez la récupérer, je l'ai trouvé dans la voiture. Il y'a aussi un carnet que j'ai trouvé qui trainait. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous Miss Forbes ? **

- **Non merci**, répond Elena confiante. **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. **

La jeune fille tourne les talons et retourne à sa propre voiture. Elle n'a toujours pas digérer le fait que Caroline l'ait délibérément trahie pour Klaus, Bonnie et tous ces moins que rien. D'autant plus que la jeune blonde n'était même pas venue s'excuser ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? En réalité Elena cherchait absolument à trouver un coupable à qui faire payer le fait qu'elle avait perdu son petit ami et son amant dans la même soirée. La jeune femme n'avait pas versé une seule larme du weekend (ce qu'aurait sans doute fait une fille encore dotée de sentiments). Mais le fait qu'absolument personne n'ait cherché à la contacter du weekend rendait Elena de moins en moins sûre d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaitre que sans les deux frères Salvatore à ses pieds et Caroline pour jouer les potiches à côté d'elle, Elena était terriblement seule. Il était hors de question qu'elle reconnaisse ses torts et c'est pourquoi, dans sa tête, Caroline Forbes faisait une responsable idéale à tous les problèmes de la jeune brune. Elle avait besoin de se venger de son « amie ». Et la clé de cette vengeance se trouvait dans un sac en plastique sur le siège de sa voiture.

* * *

Une voiture noire de luxe roule tranquillement en direction de Mystic Falls. A l'intérieur se trouve une bande de cinq adolescents. A la place du conducteur, sans doute le plus mature de la fratrie : Elijah. Le jeune homme garde un œil concentré sur la route. Un air qu'il garde dans n'importe quelle situation. A la réflexion, Caroline n'avait jamais vu Elijah perdre cet air calme, concentré et complètement sûr de lui qui le caractérisait tant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler à aucun moment du weekend. Pas qu'elle en ait eu vraiment l'occasion puisqu'elle avait passé toute la matinée à se promener avec son nouveau boy-friend dans les rues excentriques et effervescentes de New-York. A la droite d'Elijah, Rebecca lisait un magazine mais on sentait de l'anxiété planer au-dessus de la tête de la jolie blonde. Elle retournait à Mystic Falls. La ville où se trouvait un garçon dont elle était amoureuse et qui l'avait appelé une fois dans la soirée et une fois dans la matinée. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait autant de points communs avec Salvatore ? Comme le football américain (non ce n'est pas une blague : elle aime vraiment ça), la pop et une tendance se confier à n'importe qui quand la pression est trop grande. Enfin elle n'avait pas de raisons de s'angoisser : ce n'est pas _comme si_ elle avait la moindre chance avec Stefan Salvatore. Il venait tout juste de rompre avec la fille qu'il aimait et qui l'avait trompé. Il n'avait sans doute aucune envie de penser à une nouvelle relation. A la réflexion, Rebecca non plus. Oh si, elle avait très envie d'être la petite amie de Stefan mais pas sa roue de secours pour soulager la peine que les tromperies de son ex petite amie ont engendrées. Elle devrait donc se contenter de lui apporter un soutien moral et affectif si besoin. Stefan avais exprimé l'envie de mieux connaître la jeune femme et Rebecca ne pouvait qu'être contente de ce pas de géant qu'avait fait sa relation avec le bel italien. Derrière elle, se trouvait son frère Kol qui passait et repassait un étui en velours dans sa main. Lui aussi était anxieux mais contrairement à sa sœur, cela se voyait sur les traits délicats du jeune homme. Il allait rencontrer la fille avec qui il correspondait depuis des mois. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, il avait terriblement peur qu'elle le repousse. Il la trouvait fantastique et ne savait pas s'il serait à la hauteur pour être le petit ami de la jolie brune Normalement, séduire les filles était pour lui comme une seconde nature. Mais là il s'agissait d'une fille qu'il voulait coûte que coûte. Il sortit un joli bracelet de l'écrin pour le regarder pour la centième fois. Il était incrusté d'émeraudes.

- **Tu m'as bien dit que le vert était sa couleur préférée Care ? **

- **Je t'ai déjà dit que oui Kol**, répondit Caroline en soupirant, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son petit ami. **Mais je t'ai aussi dit que ce n'est pas avec un bijou que tu vas gagner son cœur. Bonnie est loin d'être une fille matérialiste, tu sais. **

- **Matérialistes ou pas, les femmes adorent les bijoux c'est bien connu**, assura le jeune brun d'une voix confiante même si dans sa tête il n'en menait pas large. **Elle va l'adorer j'en suis sur. **

- **Si tu le dis**, répondit Caroline, lasse d'essayer de raisonner cette tête de mule. Elle avait mieux à faire. Comme profiter de son nouveau petit ami. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était partie pour New-York hier matin en étant furieuse après Klaus et aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus se décoller de lui, de ses bras réconfortants et protecteurs, de son odeur chèvrefeuille enivrante et de son sourire en coin à faire fondre un cœur comme neige au soleil. Elle essayait de garder une certaine contenance. Après tout leur relation était on ne plus récente. Mais par exemple lorsque votre nouveau petit ami vous propose une ballade dans les rues endiablées de New-York vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Idem lorsqu'il vous incite à vous reposer sur son épaule.

- **En ce qui me concerne petit frère, si j'étais une femme, bijou ou non je refuserais catégoriquement de sortir avec toi**, répliqua Klaus d'un ton moqueur.

Caroline l'asséna d'une tape sur la cuisse.

- **Ne l'enfonce pas ! Bonnie n'est pas un cœur facile à prendre mais elle t'apprécie déjà énormément et si tu arrives à te montrer toi-même Kol je suis sure que tu auras une chance avec elle. **

- **D'accord**, grommela le jeune New-Yorkais. Il avait légèrement perdu de son assurance. Et si l'authentique Kol ne plaisait pas à Bonnie ? Est-ce qu'un bijou suffirait à ravir le cœur de cette fille ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

- **Lijaaaaaaah on est bientôt arrivé ?** demanda le jeune frère tel un enfant de 5 ans.

- **Kol…**, râla Rebecca qui en avait assez des jérémiades de son frère. **Ca fait 17 ans que tu poses cette question quand on est en voiture et la réponse est non ! Nous ne sommes pas encore en Virginie alors change de disque parce que plus tu parles plus Elijah ralentit ! **

Ne souhaitant pas déclencher une dispute avec sa sœur, Kol décida de ne plus poser cette question à Elijah. Sans doute était-ce agaçant. Oui mais voilà le jeune homme était vraiment très stressé.

- **Beccaaaaaa… On est bientôt arrivés** **?**

* * *

Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en arrivant à Mystic Falls à bord de la voiture Mickaelson. Le week-end était terminé. Elle allait retrouver sa maison vide, ses amis…Ses amis ? A part Bonnie, elle se demandait bien à qui elle avait manqué. Stefan ? Il était furieux après elle. Elena ? N'en parlons pas. Elle état triste à l'idée de quitter non seulement cette famille qu'elle adorait et aussi Klaus. Elle savait bien qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain mais c'est elle qui avait décidé qu'il valait mieux éviter de trop s'afficher en public et de s'autoproclamer : couple aux yeux de tout le monde. Elle était pratiquement sûre que cela ferait très peu d'heureux de la voir au bras de Klaus Mickaelson. Du coup elle savait parfaitement que le jeune homme allait énormément lui manquer. Klaus était dans le même état d'esprit. Il tenait Caroline dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où il devrait la quitter. Il venait à peine de toucher du doigt son rêve (Caroline) que celui-ci s'envolait déjà. La voiture arriva (très) vite devant la maison de Caroline. Lorsque la voiture se gara, tous sortirent de la voiture. Caroline n'en avait aucune envie mais elle les suivit mais sa morosité fut vite remplacée par de la surprise : deux voitures attendaient devant sa maison. Enfaite deux personnes attendaient la jeune fille : Bonnie et Stefan. Tous les deux étaient adossés à leurs voitures respectives. Les yeux de Kol tombèrent automatiquement sur la jolie brune :

- **Oh mon dieu ! Kill me ! **

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda Elijah en ouvrant le coffre pour sortir la valise de Care.

- **Elle est encore plus belle en réalité ! **

Caroline, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur Stefan qui se mordait les lèvres d'anxiété. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Chacun avait peur que l'autre lui en veuille encore. Mais c'est Caroline qui brisa le silence :

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **

- **Une certaine personne**, répondit le jeune Salvatore en adressant un sourire timide à Rebecca qui elle n'était pas du tout surprise par la présence du beau jeune homme mais très troublée, **m'a fait comprendre que dernièrement j'avais agi comme un abruti et non comme un ami. Je tiens à rattraper mes récentes erreurs et ça commence par m'excuser auprès de ma meilleure amie. **

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Caroline qui prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Tous les deux versèrent discrètement une larme. Ils s'étaient terriblement manqués. Pendant ce temps Kol fixait encore Bonnie, qui le regardait bizarrement. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Rebecca glissa un mot à l'oreille de son frère, immobile comme une statue :

- **Kol…t'as l'air d'un parfait crétin là enfaite. Tu l'es toujours mais là ca se voit beaucoup. Va lui parler. **

Elle donna une légère tape dans le dos ce qui eut don de réveiller le beau brun qui s'avança décidé vers sa cyber-girl.

- **Coucou ! Tu me reconnais ? **

- **Tu me prends pour une amnésique ou quoi ?** ricana la lycéenne**. Tu m'as envoyé dix photos de toi Kol, oui je te reconnais ! Que fais-tu ici ? **

- **Et bien j'ai décidé de te…euh rendre visite à ma famille. Tu vois j'aime beaucoup Mystic Falls. On y rencontre des tas de filles cool…comme toi ! **

Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Sa tentative de drague était nulle mais il était vraiment adorable. Elle était très contente de le voir mais elle ne voulait pas se jeter dans ses bras direct. Sa dernière relation avait été un vrai fiasco et elle avait peur que sa relation avec Kol vire au cauchemar s'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils ne vivaient pas dans la même ville et en plus Bex lui avait dit que c'était un coureur de jupons.

- **Tiens regarde j'ai quelque chose pour toi. **

Il lui tendit l'écrin en rougissant. Bonnie l'ouvrit délicatement et trouva le beau bracelet d'émeraudes. Ses pierres préférées. Care était sans doute de mèche. Elle ne voulait cependant pas montrer au jeune homme à quel point son cadeau la touchait.

- **Il est très joli. Je te remercie mais ce n'est pas avec des bijoux que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux de moi. **

Et elle le planta là pour aller voir Rebecca :

- **J'étais venue voir Care mais je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec Stef donc je vais rentrer. Bonne chance avec Stefan. **

- **Merci**, répondit la blonde avec un sourire. **Et toi, n'en laisse aucune à mon frère. Fais le mariner, tu vas voir il est très drôle quand il court après une fille. **

- **J'ai hâte de voir ca**, rigola Bonnie en grimpant à bord de sa voiture**. A demain Bex. Bye bye Kol ! **

Le jeune New Yorkais regarda la voiture s'éloigner avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Il était fou de cette fille. Il l'aurait. Foi de Mickaelson.

* * *

Un peu plus tard. Tous les Mickaelson était rentrés chez eux. Caroline et Klaus s'étaient quittés tristement en essayant de ne pas étaler la tristesse qui les habitait. Leur baiser avait été tendre mais rempli d'amour et de mélancolie, c'est pourquoi les autres protagonistes avaient tous tournés les yeux. Stefan avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la remercier pour son soutien durant le weekend. Ainsi Stefan et Caroline se trouvait sous le porche de la jolie blonde. Les deux amis avaient grand besoin de parler.

- **Alors comme ça tu as parlé à Bex ? **

- **Oui. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé ce weekend. J'étais vraiment à ramasser à la petite cuillère après ma rupture et elle m'a apporté un grand soutien. **

- **Ta rupture ?! **

- **Ben oui. J'ai quitté Elena vendredi soir. **

- **Quoi ? Mais comment ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Racontes je veux tout savoir : **

Le jeune homme raconta tout à son amie qui n'en revenait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses en son absence. Elena et Stefan avaient rompus et il avait appris toute la vérité à son sujet ! Care était très soulagée d'apprendre cela.

- **Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais aussi distante ? **

- **Mais Caroline pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès que tu l'as su ? **

- **J'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas et que tu prennes le parti d'Elena. Et puis tu semblais heureux avec elle je ne voulais pas être la briseuse de votre couple, ni risquer de te perdre. **

- **Alors tout le monde le savait sauf moi ? **

- **Oui. **

- **Bon sang quel imbécile ! J'ai été tellement stupide ! Elle s'est fichue de moi depuis le début. Avec mon frère en plus. Chaque fois que je pense eux ensemble j'ai envie de vomir. **

- **Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là ce weekend pour te soutenir. **

- **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Care. Je n'aurais jamais du m'énerver après toi et puis je pense que ce weekend loin de New-York t'a fait du bien, n'est ce pas ? **demanda le jeune italien en lui adressant un clin d'œil. **Alors tu sors vraiment avec Klaus ?**

- **Oui…**, murmura Caroline, ne sachant comment son meilleur ami allait prendre la nouvelle.

- **Je suis content pour toi ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu sors enfin avec quelqu'un ! Et en plus avec le mec dont tu es amoureuse depuis une éternité. Tu en as de la chance. **

- **Mais tu n'es pas en colère alors ? De me voir en couple alors que tu viens juste de rompre ? **

- **Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Je serais en colère parce que tu es enfin heureuse ? Quel genre d'ami réagirait comme ça ? **

- **Elenouille ?**

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à se confier l'un à l'autre et à se moquer d'Elena. Ils restèrent sous le porche un bon moment sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là, une belle brune observait les deux amis avec une paire de jumelles dans sa voiture. Elena avait observé l'arrivée de Caroline avec les Mickaelson depuis le début. Et la jeune femme était furieuse pour beaucoup de raisons : 1. Tout un comité d'accueil attendait Caroline alors que ce weekend, personne ne l'avait calculé elle, Elena la diva de Mystic Falls. 2. Un beau brun avait parlé à Bonnie et lui avait offert un bijou et elle avait vu Klaus et Caroline s'embrasser. Autrement ses meilleures copines avaient un mec et pas elle : un cauchemar pour l'orpheline ! 3. Ce salaud de Stefan s'était réconcilié avec Caroline ! La situation était des plus critiques pour Elena. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Elle était Elena Gilbert et il était hors de question que cette cruche de Caroline ait plus de gens qui l'aimait qu'elle ! Elena n'avait donc pas dit son dernier mot et c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'en alla.

* * *

Un frère et une sœur étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de celle-ci, un bol de bonbons entre eux. Rebecca et Kol avaient toujours été proches mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient ainsi réunis à la tombée remontait à leur enfance.

- **Récapitulons**, dit le jeune New-Yorkais. **Nous nous trouvons à Mystic Falls. **

- **Sans blague** ? railla Rebecca qui avait plus envie de se morfondre sous sa couette que de veiller avec son agaçant de frangin.

- **La ville où se trouvent deux personnes sur qui toi et moi avons craqué. De mon côté, ma première rencontre avec Bonnie ne s'est pas exactement passé comme je l'aurais souhaité mais elle ne m'a pas frappé, ni insulté et même si elle n'a pas eu l'air d'aimer mon bijou, elle l'a quand même gardé. Donc la situation pour moi n'est pas trop critique. Il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles pour que mon plan drague et conquête de cette jolie brune marche. Maintenant parlons de toi… Inutile de préciser que ta situation est beaucoup plus à plaindre que la mienne étant donné que Stefan Salvatore ne sait même pas que tu flashes sur lui. Il va falloir y remédier ! **

- **Mais quelle bonne idée frérot ! Demain je vais le voir et je lui dis : Coucou je sais que ton ex-copine t'a trompé avec ton frère et que tu es de ce fait très déprimé mais je me demandais si tu accepterais de coucher avec moi vu que je craque sur toi depuis que j'ai emménagé dans cette ville pourrie. **

- **En moins trash voyons ! Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre ou quoi sœurette ? Il est très triste à cause de sa rupture : c'est génial ! **

- **Pardon ? **

- **Mais oui ! Tu peux essayer de lui remonter le moral, de devenir une amie indispensable et comme ça il se rendra compte à quelle point tu es gentille et canon et bim ! Laissez-moi-vous présenter le nouveau couple phare de MF : Stefan Salvatore et Rebecca Mickaelson ! Tadam ! **

Le jeune homme accompagnait ses paroles de grand geste tel un présentateur télé, ce qui fit rire Rebecca. Son frère lui faisait penser à un véritable gay ! Il parlait tout le temps, il se préoccupait non-stop de son physique et cherchait toujours un moyen d'accompagner sa sœur faire les boutiques, il détestait le sport et il avait plus d'amies fille que d'amis mecs. Pourtant il n'y avait pas plus hétérosexuel que Kol. C'est ce qui le rendait unique en son genre et même s'il était très agaçant, Rebecca était très fière d'avoir un frère qui se mêlait de ses affaires et cherchait par tous les moyens à la faire sortir de sa bulle. Elle avait besoin d'un frère comme Kol. Et elle l'avait.

* * *

Bon je sais qu'après les deux chapitres précédents remplis d'amour , celui-ci doit un peu vous décevoir mais bon il faut bien que je continue ma fic ^^je pars en vacances a la fin de la semaine autrement dit : ma fic aussi. c'est pourquoi vous ne verrez pas de nouveau chapitre avant très longtemps. je souhaite de bonnes vacances a toutes mes lectrices et un grand merci a celles qui me soutiennent :) Bisous bisous ! oh et dites moi ce que vous pensez de la personnalité de mon petit Kol ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée j'au délaissé cette fanfic mais javais une raison ! J'étais en vacances. enfin bref je suis contente d'être de retour et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. :)

* * *

Caroline avait toujours rêvé de devenir pompon girl. Petite, elle avait développé une attirance pour la danse en même temps que pour l'équitation. Ainsi lorsqu' elle avait été prise dans l'équipe du lycée en première année avec Bonnie, elle s'était sentie terriblement heureuse et fière. Mais c'était sans compter sa meilleure amie Elena, qui quelques temps après avait intégré l'équipe. Puis elle était devenue capitaine après seulement une semaine dans l'équipe. Certaines mauvaises (mais sincères) langues avait affirmé que sa nomination au poste était plus due à l'influence considérable de ses parents sur le conseil de la ville qu'à ses talents de danseuse bien qu'ils soient évidents. Caroline et Bonnie s'étaient alors senti moins à l'aise car Elena avait une envie folle de gagner tous les championnats et n'hésitait à imposer un rythme intense à leurs entraînements. C'est pourquoi chaque matin une heure avant que les cours commencent, dix jeunes filles courraient autour du terrain de sport du lycée. Beaucoup traînaient du pied, et se trouvaient en tête de course Bonnie, Elena et Caroline. Ni Bonnie, ni Caroline n'avait adressé la parole à Elena ce matin. Pour Bonnie, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude mais pour la blonde, ignorer la jeune fille était déroutant car elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce que la brune lui crache son venin. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle devait craindre d'Elena, c'était ses crises de colère. Mais contre toute attente, la brune ne calculait pas un second son « amie ». Elle se contentait de courir avec sa musique dans les oreilles et son air hautin collé à son visage. Bonnie, était en tête de la course. C'était de loin la meilleure coureuse de tout le lycée et il était très difficile de l'égaler. Mais ça, le jeune homme brun aux lunettes de soleil qui entrait sur le terrain ne le savait pas. Il chercha du regard Bonnie et lorsqu' il la vit en tête de course, il se mit à courir lui aussi autour du terrain avec les jeunes filles. Celles en fin de course l'avaient vu et se demandait sans pour autant s'arrêter (interdiction de s'arrêter avant la capitaine) qui était ce beau jeune homme, étranger au lycée qui s'incrustait dans leur cours. Cependant les trois filles en tête de course ne l'avait pas vu. Kol avait une assez bonne condition physique c'est pourquoi, il réussit à arriver à hauteur d'Elena en assez peu de temps. La jeune fille le remarqua alors et avant qu'elle ait pu demander quoi que ce soit le New-Yorkais, après avoir ôté ses lunettes demanda :

- **Salut ! Moi c'est Kol. Tu es la capitaine de l'équipe ? **

- **Oui**, répondit Elena de sa voix hautaine bien que son cerveau, lui, était déjà en mode alerte face à ce beau jeune homme. **Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert. Tu n'es pas du lycée ? **

- **Non. Je viens d'un lycée extérieur mais j'aimerais participer à la séance. **

- **C'est un cours pour les pompons girl…**

- **Oui ça je l'avais remarqué merci. C'est juste pour aujourd'hui. Je te promets de ne pas vous déranger. **

- **Pourquoi tu veux assister à ce cours ? **

- **Et bien il y'a une pompon girl qui m'a tapé dans l'œil si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, répondit Kol en adressant un clin d'œil à la jolie brune.

Elena croyant de suite que le jeune homme faisait allusion à elle, minauda :

- **Oh…et bien je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu suives le cours avec nous…**

- **Merci ma grosse ! **

Et sous le regard outré d'Elena, Kol accéléra sa course, passa devant Caroline qui ouvra des yeux ronds puis arriva enfin à côté de Bonnie, qui crut halluciner en voyant le jeune New-Yorkais courir à côté d'elle.

- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? **

- **Et bien…j'ai cru comprendre que pour t'avoir, il faut que je te coure après alors…c'est ce que je fais. Dans tous les sens du terme**, répondit le brun essoufflé. **Dis donc, tu coures vachement vite ! **

- **Je vais à mon allure habituelle.**

- **Oh my god, kill me! Franchement, je te trouve incroyablement sexy quand tu coures mais tu ne pourrais pas avoir des passes temps comme les filles normales genre le shopping, les concerts, ça tu vois ce sont des trucs que j'adore et qui ne demandent pas ce que je me pète le cœur quand je te drague. **

- **Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me draguer, il me semble. **

- **Toi non mais ton corps oui. Il me réclame, il ne veut que moi. Et j'ai bon espoir que ton cœur aussi. **

- **Espère toujours. En attendant, je ne trouve pas que tu me coures réellement après, là tu coures à côté de moi. Mais si tu veux vraiment me courir après…**

Sur ce, la jeune femme accéléra le pas, jusqu'à disparaitre presque du champ de vision de Kol.

- **Oh my god… Cette fille va me tuer.**

* * *

Midi. Cafétéria du lycée.

- **C'est bon Nik, tu peux me lâcher**.

Enfin je dis ça mais s'il pouvait laisser sa main dans la mienne comme ça toute la vie ça me plairait bien. Mais la raison il doit impérativement me lâcher, c'est parce qu'Elena me fixe depuis cinq bonnes minutes et que je sais lorsqu'elle fixe quelqu'un de _cette manière_ c'est qu'elle va l'attaquer. Je sais que ce moment était inévitable, que j'allais forcément devoir me confronter à elle mais je ne sais pas la magie de ce week-end à New-York m'a sans doute fait espérer un peu trop fort que je rentrerais à MF et qu'elle déciderai tout bonnement de m'ignorer. Mais bon c'était évident une illusion. Du coup je me prépare tant bien que mal à cette confrontation et il me semble plus approprié que Klaus ne reste pas à côté de moi. Déjà qu'en tant normal Elena ne peut pas le supporter mais le voir main dans la main avec moi n'est pas vraiment le bon ingrédient pour cette confrontation que j'espère vainement calme.

- **Sans vouloir te faire peur mon cœur, j'ai peur que tu t'effondres de peur si je te lâche la main. **

Hum…il n'a pas tort. Sa présence à mes côtés m'apaise énormément mais le garder près de moi pour cette conversation relève de la pure provocation.

- **Non ça va aller. Merci pour tout**, lui dis-je en essayant de remplir ma voix d'assurance. **On se voit plus tard ? **

Je le gratifie d'un baiser. Il me le rend avant de filer. Apparemment ce baiser a eu un effet sur Elena puisqu'elle s'est décidée à venir me voir.

- **Klaus Mickaelson vient de t'embrasser ou j'ai rêvé ? **

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Elena. Oui j'ai passé un agréable week-end et toi ? **

- **Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais parfaitement comment s'est passé mon week-end Caroline,** dit-elle rageuse en s'asseyant en face de moi avec pour seule compagnie son Coca Light. J'ai perdu mes deux mecs.

- **Tu ne les as pas perdues…Ils t'ont larguée. Ca fait une sacrée différence non ? **

Ne me demandez pas d'où me sort une telle insolence ! Je n'avais même pas l'intention de lui dire ça mais je l'ai tellement pensé... Elle est rouge de fureur mais je sens qu'elle cherche ses mots.

- **Honnêtement Elena…pourquoi ça te touche autant ? Ca fait des années que fréquentes Damon et Stef et je ne me souviens pas que m'ai dit une seule fois que tu étais amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Alors ne me fais pas croire qu'ils te manquent ou que tu as des regrets parce que…**

- **Moi des regrets ? Pourquoi je devrais avoir des regrets ?**, me demande-t-elle sincèrement interloquée.

- **Euh je ne sais peut-être parce que tu as trahi un mec qui t'aimait, parce que tu as brisé une union fraternelle, parce que tu t'es comporté comme une garce sans scrupules…**

- **Ne parles pas de garces avec moi Caroline parce que j'en aurais de belles sur toi ! Parlons plutôt du mec que tu viens d'embrasser. Tu sors avec ****_lui_**** ? **

- **Et bien de toute évidence… Je ne suis pas comme toi Elena je n'embrasse pas les mecs avec qui je ne sors pas…Curieuse attitude n'est ce pas ? **

- **Comment tu peux me faire ça ! Sortir avec Klaus Mickaelson ! Mon pire ennemi ! **

- **Oh bon sang Elena, il t'a remis à ta place pas blessé grièvement… Et il me semble que j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux. Et encore j'ai la décence de ne sortir avec qu'avec une seule personne, ****_moi_**** ! **

- **Et voilà que Miss Morale débarque ! Mais dis moi comment t'appelles une fille qui prétend être l'amie de quelqu'un mais qui la laisse tomber lorsqu'elle vient de rompre avec ses petits copains pour aller s'éclater à New-York ? **

- **Tu te fiches de moi ? Qui m'a laissé tomber vendredi soir ? Combien de fois ces dernières années tu es venue me réconforter lorsque j'allais mal ? Désolée mais ton attitude n'a rien d'amicale alors ne t'étonnes plus si j'évite de te rendre la pareille désormais**.

A ce moment elle semble particulièrement lasse de cette dispute. Je sens qu'elle cherche à couper court à cette discussion houleuse.

- **Bon écoutes je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi. Je suis prête à passer l'éponge, si tu me présentes des excuses en bonnes et dues formes…**

- **Non Elena. **

- **Pardon ? T'as dit quoi là ? **

- **J'ai dit : non. Je me fiche pas mal que tu passes l'éponge ou non sur ce que j'ai fait car je ne veux plus te fréquenter. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on m'associe à une garce comme toi. Je ne te présenterais aucune excuse. C'est fini. Trouves toi une autre bonne poire parce que moi je n'en peux plus. Salut. **

Je me lève et m'en vais sans un dernier regard pour elle. Waouh je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile. C'était peut-être même trop facile…Mais enfin le plus important c'est que je me suis débarrasser de cette plaie. Je dois admettre qu'à l'inverse de la perdre définitivement j'aurais aimé retrouver la fille avec qui je suis devenue amie il y'a des années.

* * *

En fin de journée je retrouve les Mickaelson sur les gradins du stade du lycée. Enfin bien sur, il manque Elijah mais l'imaginer sur les gradins du lycée avec ses fringues hors de prix et ses bouquins qu'il lit partout. Je ne connais pas de lycéen plus sérieux que lui. Je m'assieds donc à côté de Kol qui a l'air crevé.

- **Allons me dit pas que tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ton entrainement de ce matin ! Il est quatre heures de l'après midi Kol ! **

- **De quel entrainement tu parles ? **me demande Klaus interloqué. Rebecca, elle a les yeux complètement rivés sur le stade.

- **Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ton jeune frère a assisté à notre entrainement de pompon girls ce matin dans le tendre espoir de séduire sa copine. **

- **Pff…ma copine tu parles…, marmonne Kol avec un air dépité que je ne lui ai jamais vu. **

- **Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'as pris Kol ?! **

- **Tu m'as dit de m'intéresser à elle ! De partager ses passions ! **

- **Oui mais pas celle là ! Bonnie pratique la course à pied depuis qu'elle a 9 ans. Elle gagne le marathon de MF tous les ans et elle court comme une gazelle. **

- **Oui ben merci je m'en étais aperçue. Mais enfin votre entrainement dure une heure tous les matins ? Pourquoi vous faîtes autant d'exercices ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez le droit qu'a 5 minutes de pause ? **

- **Demandes ça à notre capitaine. **

- **Oui d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle**, demande Klaus en se glissant près de moi. **Comment ça s'est passé à midi ? **

- **Oh…euh bien. Etonnement bien. **

- **Bien ?** me demandent Kol et Klaus sceptique.

- **Oui bien ! Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait. Je mentirais en disant que je ne ressens pas un peu de mélancolie en y repensant mais je suis contente d'en avoir fini avec elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une amie comme elle à mes côtés. **

- **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! **me répond Kol en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. **Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais crois moi c'était amplement suffisant pour comprendre que c'était une garce prétentieuse, qui joue les petits chefs avec ses pompon girl et les oblige à suivre un entrainement draconien pour libérer sa rage et compenser sa peur des kilos en trop ! **

- **Ok…visiblement y'en a un qui a du mal à digérer sa propre méthode de drague. **

Je reporte à présent mon attention sur Rebecca qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis mon arrivée. Elle garde les yeux fixés sur le terrain de foot où l'équipe de notre lycée s'entraine.

- Euh…vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on est sur les gradins du stade ?

- Oh certainement pas parce que ma sœur a le béguin pour le quater back de l'équipe…répond mon petit ami d'une voix que je sens légèrement agacée.

- **Donc on est là pour regarder Stefan jouer au foot ce qu'il fait tous les jours ? **

- **Ca nous ennuyait de laisser notre sœur dans ce délire pathétique…**affirme Kol d'une voix compatissante.

- **Parle pour toi ! Sœur ou pas je la laisserais ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit**, réplique Klaus de sa voix hautaine.

- **C'est le mec qui a sauvé sa petite amie vendredi soir qui dit ça ? se moque Kol. **

- **Non mais ça n'a rien à voir, j'aime Caroline et c'aurait été un crime de laisser une aussi belle fille sous la pluie et blessée. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ! **

- **Quoi ?!** s'exclame d'un coup Rebecca. **T'es entrain d'insinuer que Caroline est plus jolie que moi ?! **

- **Euh et bien oui ! **

- **Nan mais t'es sérieux ! Désolée Care tu sais que je t'adore mais ce n'est juste pas possible qu'un mec me trouve moins jolie que toi ! Je suis sure que tu bluffes ! **

- **Et bien c'est son portrait que j'ai dessiné ma sœur…**

Rebecca se renfrogne. Je la regarde hébétée par la conversation qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux.

- **Attends Bex…tu ne serais pas entrain d'essayer d'imiter Elena ? **

Mon amie se retourne avec un sourire ravie sur le visage.

- **Evidemment ! Non mais franchement vous êtes trop crédules c'est à se tordre de rire ! **

Je la rejoins dans son rire mais deux minutes plus tard elle retourne à la contemplation de Stefan.

- **Donc…on décide d'être pathétiques avec elle ou on s'en va ? demande Klaus. **

- **Pathétiques **! je réponds en chœur avec Kol.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme d'habitude, merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent et soutiennent la fic. Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus gais mais nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de ma fic :)

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie Bennett se réveilla le mardi matin, elle sentit que quelque chose serait différent aujourd'hui. Ce genre d'impressions ce n'était pas nouveau chez elle. Elle était très superstitieuse et ce genre de pressentiments étaient fondés. Quand elle sortit de chez elle pour se rendre au lycée, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était bien sur pas trompée. Une Mercedes dernier cri stationnait devant chez elle. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour savoir à _qui_ ou du moins à _quelle_ famille cette superbe voiture appartenait. Elle regarda le visage qui apparaissait derrière la vitre passager qui descend lentement. Le sourire de Kol Mickaelson est impressionnant. Il est 7 heures du matin et le jeune homme arbore une mine réjouie comme si le simple fait de se tenir en voiture devant la maison des Bennett était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il porte ses éternelles lunettes de soleil.

- **Hello Sexy Girl**

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

- **Le chauffeur ? Ce moyen de déplacement me plaît plus que la course.**

- **Tu sais que je peux aller au lycée toute seule avec ma propre voiture ? **

- **Oui et tu passeras à côté des délicieux pains au chocolat tous chauds que je suis allé acheter spécialement pour toi, ma belle…**

Deux minutes plus tard la jolie fille couleur café au lait se retrouve dans la dite voiture à manger des pains au chocolat à se rouler par terre. Kol ne parle pas trop, restant concentré sur la route mais Bonnie ne supporte pas le silence en sa présence. Elle préfère l'entendre blablater sans discontinuer.

- **Kol ? Je peux te poser deux trois questions ? **

- **Je t'en prie. **

- **Pourquoi tu es venu à Mystic Falls ? **

- **Waouh alors là tu me poses une colle… je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi… y'avait vraiment aucune raison…**répond le jeune homme ironique. **Non mais franchement Bonnie ça me paraît évident non ? Je voulais te rencontrer. Te voir en vrai. Et puis c'est plus aisé de draguer une fille lorsqu'on l'a sous les yeux non ? **

- **Tu as vraiment fait tout ce voyage dans le seul but de me draguer ? **

- **Oui ! Pourquoi ça t'étonnes ? **

- **Mais tu fais des pieds et des mains…Hier tu t'es carrément ridiculisé en essayant de suivre mon entrainement et ça ne t'a pas empêché de revenir à la charge ce matin. Je sais que l'obstination fait partie de ton caractère mais…tu parais vraiment prêt à tout. **

- **Peut-être parce que je suis prêt à tout pour toi Bonnie. **

- **Pourquoi ? **

- **Ben parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. **

- **Je ne crois pas que tu saisisses l'ampleur de ce que cela veut dire. **

- **Bien sur que si. Il quelques années je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille. Je lui ai couru après inlassablement, désespérément. A l'époque je ne me trimballais pas avec un corps de rêve et des lunettes de soleil. Je ne débordais pas de confiance en moi mais elle, elle était belle, populaire donc je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais vraiment pathétique, je lui faisais la cour, dépensait des fortunes pour elle et puis un jour elle a fini par sortir avec moi. Je me sentais tellement chanceux. Et je me suis fait avoir. Comme Stefan. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'elle sortait non seulement avec le quater back, que moi je n'étais que la roue de secours quand il n'était pas là et qu'elle s'était taper toute l'équipe de foot du bahut. Elle m'a larguée, et j'ai fini par devenir le cocu binoclard qui s'était fait avoir en beauté. Après ça je n'ai pas eu la force de revenir au lycée et mes parents ont accepté de m'envoyer finir ma scolarité à New-York. J'avais des bonnes notes, j'étais autonome et surtout j'étais déprimé. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que l'amour ne m'est pas inconnue et que même si aujourd'hui je suis fier de l'homme que je suis, je n'oublie pas par où j'ai du passer pour le devenir. **

Bonnie était choquée par les aveux du jeune homme. Ainsi il avait souffert en amour, exactement comme elle avec Jeremy, comme Stefan avec Elena. Et pourtant…il était là, à la draguer tous les jours, à lui faire des milliers de compliments, sur de lui, rieur. Il lui avait parlé de cette partie de son passé avec tant d'aisance…

- **Alors…tu as été blessé ? **

- **Evidemment. **

- **Et pourtant…tu dis être amoureux de moi ? **

- **Je savais bien que ça m'arriverait à nouveau, je n'ai pas désespéré. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'étais aussi frivole à New-York. **

- **Mais tu devrais être dévasté…Ne devrais-tu pas être triste, méfiant en amour ? Ne devrais-tu pas chercher à te protéger de ce sentiment qui t'a fait tant de mal ? **

- **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?** demande le New-Yorkais choqué. **Parce qu'une garce m'a brisé le cœur je devrais me refuser d'être heureux ? Me mettre en tête que toutes les femmes sont des briseuses de cœur et te détester de me faire ressentir des sentiments aussi forts ? Je ne crois pas. Je refuse d'être quelqu'un d'aigri. Tu es une femme merveilleuse. Intelligente, sexy, pleine de surprise. Tu mérites que je fasse tout pour te séduire quitte à me rappeler à quel point j'ai souffert. **

- **Mais tu sais à quel point l'amour peut faire mal et tu…**

- **Oui je le sais. Mais je sais aussi à quel point il peut rendre heureux. **

Bonnie le dévisage complètement troublée. Il s'était fait mal et pourtant… Il n'avait pas peur. Finalement le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux. Il l'aimait quitte à souffrir, quitte à se prendre un râteau, il luttait quand même pour elle. Personne n'avait fait ça pour elle.

- **Et puis c'est peut-être naïf mais je suis sur que même si tu en viens à me repousser définitivement, tu ne me blesseras pas volontairement. **

Bonnie hoche la tête en se disant qu'au final toute leur histoire repose sur ses épaules à elle car le jeune homme n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il attendait…ou pas.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le parking du lycée. Kol attendait que la jeune femme sorte en lui souriant sincèrement.

- **Je peux te poser une dernière question ? **

- **Bien sur. **

- **Pourquoi tu portes toujours des lunettes de soleil ? **

- **Parce que je veux bien te dire que je t'aime mais je suis trop pudique pour te laisser le voir dans mes yeux, **lui répondit-il avec son sourire désarmant et si sexy.

* * *

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture au bord de l'évanouissement ou des larmes, elle ne savait pas. Cet homme était fou. Fou d'elle. Et maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle se sentait vraiment troublée. Sa voix si sincère et sexy, ces sourires qui arrivait à faire sourire n'importe qui, cette bouille si adorable, et surtout le fait qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle… Non vraiment tout ça valait de l'or.

Rebecca Mickaelson sortait du domaine familial d'humeur morose comme tous les matins. Seulement une chose était particulièrement différente des autre matins. Une jolie Volvo l'attendait devant la longue allée qui séparait les parterres de fleurs en deux. La jeune femme savait bien sur à qui cette voiture appartenait puisqu'elle la guettait tous les matins quand elle arrivait au lycée.

- **Stefan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **

- **A ton avis ? Je t'emmène au lycée. Enfin si tu en a envie bien sur. Je sais que ma Volvo doit te changer des limousines mais…**

- **Oh arrêtes**, rigole la jeune fille en entrant dans la voiture, **je ne suis pas si riche que ça.**

- **Vous avez trois salles de bains. Care me l'as dit. Vous êtes excessivement riches. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de porter une veste de motarde. Je trouve ca cool. **

La jeune fille rougit.

- **Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? **

- **Et bien c'est ma façon de te remercier d'être venue me supporter hier. **

- **Oh...tu m'as vue ?** murmura la jeune fille en devenant encore plus écarlate.

- **Bien sur. C'était adorable. Mais je me voyais mal venir chercher Klaus, Caroline ou Kol. **

Le jeune homme continuait à lui parler mais elle gardait un seul adjectif en tête _adorable_…

- **Oui t'es vraiment une super amie. Aucune n'a fait ça pour moi. **

Rebecca se décomposa. Evidemment. Elle était toujours l'_amie_. Celle qui l'avait réconforté après sa rupture. Celle qui venait le voir jouer après les cours. Il ne la considérerait jamais plus que comme cette amie fidèle, un peu bizarre. Rebecca aurait sans doute du se réjouir que sa relation avec Stefan ait considérablement évoluée. Aujourd'hui ils se parlaient, ils rigolaient ensemble, il venait la chercher en voiture mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Elle devenait de plus en plus folle de ce gars et lui était encore blessé par sa rupture avec cette garce. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait plongé dans ses pensées, elle se demandait si c'était à _elle_ qu'il pensait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester son amie dans ses conditions. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une amitié comme lui et Caroline sans aucune ambiguïté. Bex l'aimait et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se contenter de son amitié car ses sentiments pour lui finiraient toujours par prendre le dessus. Elle se refusait à ce genre de relation faussée. Elle préférait tout arrêter.

- **Tu ne voudrais pas venir au match avec moi samedi soir ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une fan supporter dans les gradins. **

- **J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

- **Oh….** La jeune fille crut apercevoir de la déception dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme mais elle était trop concentrée par ce qu'elle devait dire au jeune homme pour s'y attarder.

- Je** suis désolée…Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer à être amis. **

- **Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?** dit-il en freinant légèrement. Ils arrivaient sur le parking du lycée. **J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? **

- **Non, bien sur que non c'est juste que… Je ne peux pas être ton amie. **

- **Pourquoi ? **

- **Parce que je t'aime idiot ! **

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration furieuse de la jeune blonde. Les deux adolescents étaient rouges brique. Rebecca ne voulait pas le lui avouer de cette façon_ elle ne voulait pas le lui avouer _du tout_. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, hormis le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux, elle sentait un poids s'en aller dans sa poitrine.

- **Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Mais c'est la vérité. Aucune amitié sincère ne peut être possible entre nous parce que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de vouloir plus. **

- **Rebecca…**

- **Non ne dis rien. Je ne te demande rien sinon de m'oublier. Au revoir Stefan. **

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme abasourdi dans la voiture, elle sortir de la Volvo avant de craquer devant le bel italien. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait dire « je t'aime » au jeune footballeur. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle devait faire avec.

* * *

Il était quatre heures de l'après midi et Klaus fermait son casier pour rentrer chez lui, quand il découvrit Elena juste à côté manifestement désireuse de lui parler. Elle avait des talons de 12 centimètres ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire une tête de moins que le jeune artiste. Il pouvait sentir son écœurant gloss à la cerise d'ici et elle avait son éternel air suffisant collé au visage. Il soupira d'un air théâtral :

- **Et bien voilà la preuve que les cauchemars peuvent devenir réalité. **

- **Je ne relèverais même pas, pauvre idiot. **

- **Que puis-je pour toi princesse Gilbert ? **

- **Je viens te donner ça. **

Elle lui tendit un carnet en cuir simili vert que Klaus n'identifia pas et regarda avec méfiance.

- **C'est le journal de Caroline**, indiqua t- elle. **J'aimerais que tu le lui rendes…s'il te plaît. **

- **Pourquoi tu ne le lui donnes pas toi-même ? **

- **Je ne veux plus la voir. **

- **Très bon argument**, reconnut Klaus en prenant le journal. **Moins elle te verra et mieux elle se portera. Ce n'est jamais très agréable de fréquenter un cafard. **

La mâchoire d'Elena se crispa et ne trouvant rien à répondre à l'insulte tourna les talons. Avant de disparaître à un angle, elle lui dit :

- **Si j'étais toi j'en profiterais pour le lire. La vie de Caroline est tellement passionnante quand on ne la connait qu'à moitié. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. **

Elle disparut, ravie de l'air interloqué que Klaus lui avait lancé. Dans la tête de la jeune brune sa vengeance paraissait parfaite : lorsque Klaus découvrirait que le père de Caroline était un fou à lié, sa mère une lesbienne et qu'elle avait couché avec Tyler Lockwood lors du bal de rentrée de l'an dernier ( NA : oui je sais ça parait bizarre mais il s'agit d'un détail infime destiné à mettre seulement le feu aux poudres), il quitterait cette folle de Caroline sur le champs. Parce que dans la tête d'Elena, ce genre de secret de honteux suffit amplement à briser une relation. _Le plan parfait_, se disait-elle… Oui mais voilà chère Elenouille un plan parfait peut cacher quelques failles. Surtout si celui a été inventé par une idiote. ( _NA : je sais que je ne devrais pas être de parti pris…^_^)

* * *

Maison des Forbes. 19 heures.

Caroline était rentré chez elle en fin d'après-midi perplexe : elle avait été récupéré sa voiture dans la matinée et deux choses lui avaient parues bizarres : le garagiste avait vérifié sa carte d'identité deux fois et avait juré pour lui-même : « Mais quel idiot ! » mais en plus sa robe verte qu'elle avait acheté pour le bal qui avait lieu vendredi soir avait disparue ! Après que Klaus soit venu la chercher vendredi soir, elle n'avait pas revue sa voiture et elle se demandait si c'était Klaus qui l'avait prise. Le problème non résolu, elle sortit de sa maison pour aller récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Sa mère n'aurait sûrement pas le temps étant donné qu'elle ne rentrait jamais avant 22 heures trop occupé à filer quelqu'un ou flirter avec des femmes dans des bars assez éloignés de Mystic Falls où les bars lesbiens n'étaient vraiment un lieu de prédilection. Elle allait rentrer quand elle vit la belle voiture de son petit ami se garer devant chez elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils devaient se voir mais elle adorait quand il la surprenait…en revanche elle adorait moins l'air furieux qu'il affichait en claquant la portière.

- **Klaus ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **

- **Je viens te rendre ceci ! **

Il lui tendit un carnet que Caroline identifia de suite !

- **Mon journal intime ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? **

- **C'est cette chère Elena qui me l'a donné ! **

- **Elena ? Mais comment…**

- **Quand comptais-tu me dire que ton père avait essayé de te tuer ?** balança le lycéen furieux.

Caroline resta figée à la question. Avait-elle bien entendue ?

- **Pardon ? **

- **Quand comptais-tu me parler je ne sais pas moi…de tes crises nocturnes, du fait que ton père s'est suicidé, qu'il était dangereux, que ta mère te négligeait depuis deux ans ou mieux encore du fait que tu n'étais pas vierge quand on a couché ensemble, tu salueras Tyler Lokwood de ma part au passage ! **

- **Tu…tu as lu dans mon journal ?! **

- **Oui et crois-moi j'en été le premier choqué ! Non mais tu te rends compte de tous ces secrets que tu m'as caché ?! **

Caroline se retint de pleurer car elle cherchait désespérément une raison qui lui expliquerait pourquoi son petit ami avait violé son intimité de la sorte.

- **Pou…pourquoi tu as lu dans mon journal Klaus ? **

- **Ta chère amie Elena m'a conseillé de…**

- **Tu as lu mon journal intime parce qu'Elena te l'a conseillé ?! Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ! **

Le jeune artiste se figea devant le changement de ton de Caroline.

- **Depuis quand tu écoutes Elena ? Elle te dit de lire mon journal, de lire tous mes secrets et toi tu le fais délibérément ! Si je ne t'ai pas dit tout ca Klaus c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! C'est ma vie privé. De quel droit violes-tu mon intimité de la sorte ? Je ne pense pas avoir établi un contrat avec toi qui m'oblige à te révéler tous mes secrets les plus gênants et douloureux parce que oui tu vois perdre son père après qu'il ait tenté de vous tuer ou coucher avec un mec qui t'a fait boire et dont tu ne te souviens de presque rien c'est le genre de choses qu'on évite de dire entre deux séances de peinture. Et quand je vois ta réaction je comprends pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt ! Ouais Klaus désolée de ne pas être la Caroline parfaite que tu croyais. Je pensais sortir avec un mec génial qui m'accepterait comme je suis mais je vois que j'ai fait fausse route. Au passage je vois que tu t'es bien amusé à lire mes secrets et me les balancer à la figure mais j'imagine que la partie où je dis que je t'aime depuis des années t'a légèrement échappé. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un mec qui se permet de lire mon journal et de me juger. Toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sortie avant moi, est ce que je t'en ai tenu rigueur ? Je ne crois pas. Alors merci de m'avoir rapporté CA ! **, raga-t-elle en reprenant le journal des mains de Klaus qui ne disait mot, et bonne soirée.

Elle tourna les talons furieuse et triste. Avant de refermer la porte de sa maison, elle regarda Klaus une dernière fois et le jeune homme put voir toute la déception et la trahison dans les larmes que la jeune fille laissait couler à présent sans retenue. Il détestait ces larmes…

- **Si j'avais voulu d'une relation avec quelqu'un qui se permet de me juger et de se mêler de ma vie privée je serais restée amie avec Elena...**

Ce fut les derniers mots que Klaus entendit de Caroline. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer la honte et le mal dans lequel se trouvait Klaus. Il décida finalement de rentrer chez lui. Seul le dessin pourrait le sauver de ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Plus loin, une jolie brune observait pour la seconde fois de sa voiture la scène qui se passait devant chez les Forbes. Son plan n'avait pas vraiment l'effet escompté : Klaus aurait du garder le dessus de la dispute et dire des horreurs à Caroline. La pauvre Caroline aurait alors eu le cœur anéanti et aurait fait une dépression. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Caroline prendrait le dessus sur la dispute mais le résultat était le même : le couple battait de l'aile. Et Elena achèverait Caroline. Elle partit peu après Klaus un sourire plus que satisfait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà ! oui je sais que certaines vont me détester mais bon… Qu'est ce que vous pensez des scènes Stef/Bex et Bonnie/ Kol ? Lequel des deux préférez vous ? Désolée pour l'attente mais je me dépatouille comme je peux


End file.
